Dragon Ball X: Unite!
by pokeball645
Summary: Gokin, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny must combine their powers to defeat the Evil Syndicate and destroy the devastating Doomsday Machine. (With a little Pokemon sprinkled in the mix as well.) *Part of my Team Z series*
1. Unite!

**Hey there, good viewers of fanfiction! I'm here to bring you a piece of a series I've been thinking about writing called the Dragon Ball X series! What it is is pretty much the story series starring Gokin, who is basically the male Saiyan hero from Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. This is the story of Gokin, son of Gohan and grandson of Goku, who became the champion of the Kalos Region with his Pokemon team of Greninja, Charizard, Heliolisk, Marowak, Lucario, and the legendary Xerneas and is now off to bigger and better things in the world. Like my Pride Team Adventures series, the Dragon Ball X series will be written out at random points. This story involves the Kalos champion Saiyan teaming up with Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Danny Phantom in order to stop the Syndicate. If you people don't like the way I put the stories in, that's fine, no one's forcing you to read this.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super, SDBH, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, or SpongeBob SquarePants. This is for good fun.**

**Now then, please enjoy...**

**Dragon Ball X: Unite!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the fight against the Shadow Dragons, and life all over West City is pretty much back to normal...Well, almost.

Striking some sort of deal with the Z-Fighters, the Eternal Dragon not only decided to stay and let the world keep the Dragon Balls, but Shenron also gave Goku his adult body back. However, in exchange, he asked that Goku's grandson, a Pokemon Trainer named Gokin who wanted his grandfather to stay with his family, to be the guardian of the Dragon Balls to ensure that they won't be overused again.

Gokin agreed to be the guardian of the Dragon Balls and was happy to see his grandpa stay with them.

With some new responsibilities on him, Gokin decided to help lead a new generation of Z-Fighters to help protect his world and the Dragon Balls. So far, this team of his included his older sister Pan, Bulla, Nim the son of Android 17, Uub, he even got his four friends from the Kalos Region, Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, to join the team.

They still didn't have a different team name down yet, but they were gonna take their time since everything seems peaceful after the Shadow Dragon problem. However, a new threat is about to make its move, not only in West City, but on some other different worlds as well.

**Unite!**

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his room, Gokin was looking at a piece of paper while tapping his pencil on the desk. (A/N: Just as a head's up, I'm going with Gohan and Videl's house that was shown in the Dragon Ball Z movie, Resurrection F)

"Let's see...Z-Trainers? No, Pan, Bulla, Uub, and Nim aren't even Pokemon Trainers." Gokin marked off one of the team names he jotted down on the paper. "Z-Adventurers? ...Nah, sounds kinda silly." Gokin marked another name off. "Z-Defenders of Kalos? Hmm...no. Best to go with something nice and short." Gokin marked that one off as well.

Just then, something floated into his room through the open door. The figure was Pan's robot friend, Giru. "Giru, Giru, Giru. Greetings, Gokin."

Gokin turned his head and smiled at the robot next to him. "Oh, hey, Giru."

Giru looked over at the paper in Gokin's hand. "What's with the paper?"

"Oh, this? I'm trying to figure out a good team name for this generation of Z-Fighters." Gokin then sighed in annoyance. "So far, I've got nothing good."

"Gokin been thinking hard about the team?" Giru asked.

"Ever since we got back home after finishing off the Shadow Dragons. I just want the best for this team, I've got to do my best to help keep this planet, as well as the Dragon Balls safe and sound." Gokin explained.

"Perhaps Gokin could get help from on the Z-Fighters? Giru, Giru." Giru suggested.

Hearing the suggestion made Gokin think about it. "Hmm...I guess I could. Maybe I should ask Trunks about a team name."

"Trunks is very smart an helpful! Good thinking! Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru agreed.

Gokin smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll be heading over to Capsule Corp. for a little bit." With that in mind, Gokin stood up and grabbed his belt of Poke Balls containing Greninja, Charizard, Heliolisk, Marowak, Lucario, and Xerneas, put it around his waist, then he used his tail to grab something he got from his grandpa Goku, the trusty Power Pole. Gokin made sure the Power Pole was secure behind his back before he began to walk out of his room with Giru flying behind him.

Gokin looked around the living room and saw that it was pretty empty. You see, his parents, Gohan and Videl, went out to a High School reunion and Pan was out with Bulla for a Girl's day out in town.

Before he even thought about leaving, Gokin thought it'd be best to leave a note for his parents and his sister. Just as Gokin began to write the note, Giru then noticed something on the TV. "We interrupt this program to bring you this news report." Giru floated over to the TV to find out what's going on with the news.

"Giru?" Giru tilted his head a little.

"There's terror on the streets of West City! A bunch of strange little green creatures have began wreaking havoc and the citizens are fleeing for their lives!" A news reporter yelled over the screaming people of West City.

Hearing this made Giru tremble. "Giru, Giru, Giru."

Gokin walked over to place his note on the table when he noticed his robot friend trembling. "Giru, what's wrong?"

"Giru, Giru. West City, Danger! West City, Danger!" Giru pointed at the TV.

"What!?" Gokin quickly looked at the TV and saw strange little green creatures messing around West City and firing fire balls in different directions. "What are those things?"

As if answering, the news reporter spoke again. "No one knows what these things are, or what they really want. However, we have reasons to believe that someone is leading these strange creatures!" The reporter saw that someone was standing next to him, and what he saw shocked him quite a bit. "I don't believe it...it's Mercenary Tao!"

It was indeed a cyborg named Tao, and he didn't look happy one bit. "Goku! Where are you!? I demand a rematch, and I won't let my Troopers stop until I get my rematch! Where are you hiding, you coward!?"

Gokin narrowed his eyes at the cyborg. He may not know who the cyborg is, but he's gonna let ANYONE call his grandpa a coward. With determination in his eyes, Gokin quickly dropped his note and ran for the door.

Giru then noticed the young Saiyan just opening the door. "Gokin?! Giru, Giru, Giru."

Gokin just turned his head to the robot. "You stay here, in case Mom, Dad, or Pan come back!" Just before Giru could ask, Gokin left the house and shot off into the sky in the direction of West City.

* * *

Meanwhile in West City, people were running away from the strange creatures chasing them. Some of the local Pokemon in the city tried to attack them, but the creatures just easily knocked them away with fire balls.

The cyborg, Tao, was scowling as he looked around for Goku. "Goku, if you're not gonna come out, I'll just have to lure you out!" Tao then smirked when he saw a boy holding his Pichu close and trembling. "Perfect target." Tao then pointed his index finger at the boy and his Pichu.

The boy had small tears in his eyes. "I want my mommy!" "Pichu Pichu." Pichu whimpered.

Tao played a little fake sympathy. "Now, don't fret. After this, you won't have to worry about anything anymore." Energy was building up on his finger.

Just as Tao was about to fire his attack, the boy and his Pichu were suddenly scooped up by a blue blur. This took the cyborg mercenary by surprise. "What the-" Tao was then hit by a black gloved fist, knocking him to a nearby car. (A/N: I've decided to go with Male Saiyan Hero's God-Class clothes because I thought that looks cool.)

Tao's eyes looked ahead of him to see Gokin and his Greninja carrying the boy and Pichu. Tao was surprised to see the boy and the Water-Type.

Greninja then gently placed the boy and Pichu down. "Go, take cover. We'll handle this." Gokin instructed the boy. The boy and his Pichu quickly ran off to hide.

Tao growled as he got to his feet. "Boy, you've got some nerve to strike a mercenary like me when he's not looking."

Gokin narrowed his eyes. "I just don't appreciate anyone causing problems around innocent people."

Tao chuckled in amusement. "Oh, do you now? Have I made you upset? You here to try and stop me with the help of your blue friend there?" Tao taunted.

Gokin pulled out his Power Pole and got into a fighting stance. "Yes!" Greninja got into his own fighting stance. "Ninja!"

Tao then frowned when he got a good look at the boy. "Wait a second. Something about this boy seems familiar. That pole and that tail..." He then asked Gokin a question. "Boy, what's your name?"

"If you must know, my name is Son Gokin." Gokin answered.

"Gokin, eh? Do you happen to be related to someone named Goku?" Tao asked another question.

Gokin growled and narrowed his eyes a little. "Goku happens to be my grandpa!"

Tao was surprised. "You're Goku's grandson!?" Then the cyborg began to chuckle. "Well now, this is quite a turn of events. Goku's sure to come running here once he realizes that his grandson is in danger."

"Over my dead body would I ever let you do anything to my grandpa!" Gokin yelled angrily, tightening his grip on his Power Pole.

Tao just smirked. "That can be arranged, boy." He then snapped his fingers and suddenly more green creatures surrounded Gokin and Greninja.

Using his tail to hold the Power Pole, Gokin then pulled two Great Balls from his belt and then tossed them into the air. When they opened, two more of Gokin's Pokemon, Heliolisk and Marowak, appeared next to Greninja.

"Lisk!" Heliolisk glared at the creatures. "Maro." Marowak tightened his hold on his trusty bone.

"Greninja, Heliolisk, Marowak, deal with these strange creatures!" Gokin ordered. The three Pokemon then rushed off to fight the creatures. Gokin then turned back to Tao. "I'll take care of the cyborg."

Tao then smirked and popped his right hand off. "Get ready for the end, Grandson of Goku!" Where his hand was came a sharp blade that shined in the sunlight.

With their weapons ready, Gokin and Tao charged at each other and began to clash their weapons in a fight for West City. Gokin kept blocking Tao's blade with his Power Pole and he tried to get Tao, but the cyborg was quick to block the attacks. Tao was about to cut Gokin's chest, but the young Saiyan flew up to avoid it.

Seems as though Tao was only a little surprised to see Gokin floating in the air. "Well now, this is a bit of a surprise. I thought only those at the Crane School could fly like that." Tao then smirked, dismissed his blade and put his right hand back on. "However, thanks to the upgrades that the Syndicate provided me, nobody is safe, not even in the air!" He then began to fly up to the sky as well.

Gokin was surprised, but also confused. "The Syndicate?" He then got punched in the face hard by Tao. Gokin then put his Power Pole away and got ready to fight.

Gokin charged at Tao and tried to attack him with a barrage of fast punches and kicks, but Tao was either blocking or dodging the attacks coming from the young Saiyan.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that!" Tao then punched Gokin in the gut, making the boy grunt.

"Urgh...I'm just getting warmed up!" With a shout, Gokin then powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

Tao then looked even more surprised by this new form coming from the boy. "Him too?" He had a brief flashback to when he saw Goku and Gohan as Super Saiyans many years ago.

"Here I come!" Gokin then charged at Tao once again. Tao charged back and the two of them tried to attack each other with swift and fast punches and kicks.

Down on the ground, Marowak was smacking the green creatures good using his Bone Rush attack. He narrowly dodged one of the creature's fire balls just as Heliolisk jumped and zapped some of the creatures with Thunderbolt.

Some more fire balls were coming down, but then Greninja came and sliced some of the balls in half with his Water Shuriken. The Ninja Pokemon then slashed some more creatures that fired the fire balls with his Night Slash.

In the sky, Gokin used his arms to block Tao's kick. Just before the cyborg could pull his leg away, it was suddenly grabbed by the Super Saiyan's tail.

Now it was Gokin's turn to smirk. "You know, sometimes it pays to have a tail like mine!" Gokin then quickly dived down to the ground fast while dragging Tao.

As he was getting closer to the ground, Gokin then quickly tossed Tao down and stopped in the air and the cyborg crashed in the street...but not before firing another attack. "**Dodon Ray!**" From his finger, Tao fired a Dodon Ray at Gokin who quickly countered with a normal energy blast, creating a smoke cloud.

Tao looked kinda happy when he saw the cloud. "Now's my chance!" He thought. Landing on his feet, Tao quickly shot back up and disappeared from human sight.

Since he was dealing with a cyborg, Gokin couldn't figure out where Tao is, so he looked around him in the air. "Where'd he go?" He asked himself.

"Looking for me?" Gokin heard a voice behind him. He turned around, only to get a powerful Dodon Ray to the chest. Gokin cried out as he crashed to the ground next to Greninja, Heliolisk, and Marowak. While the three Pokemon looked exhausted from fighting the creatures, they were surprised and worried when they saw their trainer down and out of his Super Saiyan form.

Gokin got to his feet and looked up at Tao. "Oh man, that was quite a powerful attack. It might even rival Grandpa's Kamehameha Wave AND Vegeta's Galick Gun." Gokin looked pretty worn out because of that attack.

Tao smirked at the boy. "Surprised, boy? Well, you should be. I've been training hard for years to get my revenge! Revenge on Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu for betraying my brother, Shen, and revenge on your grandfather who made me what I am today, Goku!"

Gokin growled at the cyborg. "I won't let you hurt my grandpa or his friends!" Greninja, Heliolisk, and Marowak ran over and stood next to their trainer.

"I thought you might say that, that's why I'm going to use this!" Tao then pulled his left hand off and aimed a cannon at Gokin and his three Pokemon. The four of them braced themselves. "If you thought my Dodon Ray was strong, wait until you see how much power my Super Dodon Ray has...if you and your Pokemon survive the blast, that is!" Tao then began to build up energy for his Super Dodon Ray attack.

Gokin knew that if Tao fired this next attack, it would some serious damage to West City, so he had to do something. "He then build up power for the attack known throughout his family...and the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. "**Ka-Me-Ha-Me...**" Greninja moved his hands in front of his mouth in different movements for his next attack. Heliolisk charged up electricity with the flap around his neck opening up and glowing. Marowak mimicked Gokin and charged up his own attack.

"Say your prayers, boy! **SUPER DODON RAY!**" Tao finally unleashed his Super Dodon Ray down at Gokin, Greninja, Heliolisk, and Marowak.

"**HAAAAAA!**" Gokin fired his Kamehameha, Greninja fired his Ice Beam, Heliolisk used Thunderbolt, and Marowak used his Focus Blast attack. The four attacks collided with Tao's Super Dodon Ray attack. Gokin and his Pokemon grunted as they tried to overpower Tao's attack.

Tao, however, just laughed at the four down below. "The four of you combining your powers won't help you this time!" The cyborg then put in some more power to his attack and it began to push down to Gokin, Greninja, Heliolisk, and Marowak.

The ray was just about to get Gokin and his Pokemon with a powerful, yet normal, energy blast came and cancelled all the other attacks. Gokin and his Pokemon were still pushed back, but they and Tao were a little surprised by the attack.

"Tao!" Another voice called out to the cyborg. The five of them turned to see someone approaching them. That someone...was Gokin's grandpa, Goku. "Keep away from my grandson!" He glared at the cyborg in the air.

Gokin looked relieved to see Goku enter the scene. "Grandpa!"

Tao smirked and landed on the ground. "Ah, there you are, Goku. I've been waiting for you."

Goku narrowed his eyes at the cyborg. "I thought you've given up for good. Why are you even here anyway?"

Tao then scowled. "What else? I came here for revenge on you!"

Gokin then remembered what he heard earlier, so he tried to warn Goku about how dangerous Tao is. "Grandpa, be careful! This guy is pretty powerful, and dangerous!"

"I know. I fought him many years ago when I was a child." Goku then turned his head to Gokin. "You did good to keep him busy, Gokin. You just get to safety, I'll take it from here."

"But..." Gokin was about to argue, but then he quickly remembered that Goku used a Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron weeks ago, so he decided not to protest. Instead, Gokin returned Greninja, Heliolisk, and Marowak to their Poke Balls. "Grandpa? Good luck." Gokin then flashed a Son smile and a thumbs-up at his grandfather.

Goku gave a Son smile and a thumbs-up back at his grandson. Tao just calmly watched as Gokin took off into the air and Goku noticed. "You seem calm about Gokin flying away."

Tao turned back to the Saiyan. "Your grandson kept me entertained, even if it was for a little bit. So, as a reward, I'll let him and his Pokemon live for a bit. Besides, the real reason I came all this way was to get revenge on you." Tao then smirked and got into a fighting stance. "And thanks to my new friends, the Syndicate, not even that golden form can save you."

"You talking about this?" Goku then quickly turned into a Super Saiyan.

Tao laughed a little. "Yes, that's right. That won't help you this time."

Goku then got into a stance. "We'll just see about that." He didn't know that some green creatures were still around and were sneaking up on Goku from behind.

Tao just chuckled in a dark manner.

* * *

Getting some distance away from Tao, Gokin landed on the ground and hid behind on of the buildings in West City to hide from the strange green creatures. He saw that some other kind of creatures were carrying Pokemon away for some reason.

"Oh man, this is bad. Just when I thought we were over with danger after the Shadow Dragons were destroyed, that Tao guy and these creatures show up and destroy half of the city." Gokin then thought back to his fight with Tao. "The cyborg is dangerous out of all of them. Grandpa might be able to handle him, but there's still those creatures following the cyborg's orders."

Gokin then looked serious and determined. "I've gotta find Dad and others! Grandpa may be strong, but even he will need all the help he can get."

Gokin was about to take off again, but then a mysterious green portal opened up in front of him, making him stop what he was trying to do. Thinking that it's another one of the creatures Tao summoned, Gokin pulled out his Power Pole and got ready to fight.

What came out of the portal wasn't a strange creature like Gokin thought. Instead, it was a robot dog who flew out of the portal, using his ears to fly a little off the ground.

Gokin didn't expect a dog to come out of the portal, let alone a ROBOT dog. "Huh?"

Seeing that the dog landed on his feet and panted happily at Gokin with his tongue hanging out, Gokin slowly put his Power Pole away and bent down to the dog. "Uh, hey there little..." The dog's front opened up to reveal a screen just before Gokin could pet him. "...Fella?"

The screen on the dog's chest turned on to reveal an image of a boy with a big head and swirly brown hair in some sort of lab. Gokin raised an eyebrow at the boy on the screen. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Gokin. I'm Jimmy Neutron. We haven't met before, but believe me when I say I'm your friend." The boy, Jimmy then gave Gokin a serious look. "Here's the situation, Mercenary Tao has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with their help, he's taking over your world of West City!"

"Mercenary Tao? So, that's his name." Gokin then frowned a bit. "He said wants to get revenge on my grandpa."

Jimmy nodded. "He does. I've been gathering information on your world and I know your grandfather, Goku, faced off against Mercenary Tao many years ago before even our parents were born. I also know how strong and capable you can be in any kind of battle, be it in martial arts or in a Pokemon battle. Gokin, please, I need your help to stop this."

Gokin then thought about it. Jimmy seems to know what's going on in West City, and Goku and the other Z-Fighters can at least hold off Tao and those creatures for a while. If Gokin wants to find out what's happening, he just might have to leave West City and talk to Jimmy Neutron in person.

Gokin then nodded after thinking it over. "I'll do anything to help save everyone I care about."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Good answer. Just what I thought you'd say. Follow my dog, Goddard, through the portal and he'll lead you to me. I'll tell you more once you get to my lab." Just after that, the screen went blank and the dog, Goddard, closed his chest and got ready to lead Gokin to the portal.

Gokin looked back at the city once more. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but just hold them off until I come back with some answers." He quietly said about the Z-Fighters. After that, he quickly followed Goddard through the portal. The portal then closed after the two of them jumped in.

* * *

After a little bit, Goddard and Gokin came out of the portal, now in the same lab Gokin saw on Goddard's screen.

Jimmy noticed that the two of them are here and walked over to greet the Saiyan. "Glad you could make it, Gokin. Welcome to my lab in Retroville."

Three other figures approached them. Gokin saw that one was a boy with buck teeth and a silly pink hat, one was a teenager with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, and the third figure looked like a sea sponge in square pants.

"I guess you've been called over here for the same reason as me?" Gokin asked the mysterious three.

The kid in the pink hat stepped up. "Yep, welcome to the Homes-in-danger Club. I'm Timmy Turner." Gokin shook hands with the kid, Timmy.

The sponge had a big smile as he stepped up to greet Gokin next. "Hi there, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants!" SpongeBob then shook Gokin's free hand.

The Saiyan was shocked to see the sponge actually talking. "Wow! An actual talking sponge!?"

The teen was next to step up after Timmy and SpongeBob backed up a little. "It was a surprise to us as well, but Jimmy said that all sea creatures in the sponge's world can talk. Anyway, name's Phantom. Danny Phantom." the teen, Danny was last to shake hands with Gokin.

"My name's Son Gokin." Gokin then thought of something as he looked at SpongeBob once again. "Wait, if he's really a sea sponge, doesn't he need water in order to breath?"

"Usually, yes, I do. However, he took care of that problem shortly after I arrived." SpongeBob happily pointed at Jimmy.

"I've sprayed SpongeBob with my Neutronic Moisture Sealant. That should keep him moist even outside of water." Jimmy added. He held up a spray can with his neutron logo on it to prove his point.

Gokin was amazed. "Wow, impressive. That reminds me of the inventions Bulma makes." Gokin said the last part to himself.

Jimmy then put his can on a shelf and motioned the others to follow him to his computer screen. "Anyway, we need to bring SpongeBob and Gokin up to speed on what's happening."

Jimmy typed on his keyboard and showed them an image of the machine Gokin just went through. "This all started with my latest invention; The Universe Portal Machine. It's a device that let's us travel to other worlds."

"Okay, now that is pretty cool." Timmy said with a couple of nods.

Jimmy looked proud about his invention, but then he looked serious as he showed them an image of a short bald man with a silly mustache. "But this man, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous' portals and he's been visiting your worlds." Jimmy typed some more and showed them four more images. Tao being one of the images. "He's found an ally from each world, and they teamed up to form a Syndicate. He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from."

Timmy raised an eyebrow, Danny narrowed his eyes at the image of the Syndicate as did Gokin, but SpongeBob looked pretty worried. "Oh no! What are they doing now?" The sponge asked, sounding pretty worried.

Jimmy then showed images of what's been going on to their worlds and the Syndicate did. "They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate Troopers and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good."

Timmy just rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a science nerd! If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool." Timmy then smiled. "It's just like one of my games!"

Gokin was about to say something, but then something else appeared in the lab with a POOF. What appeared were two creatures with wands, wings, and floaty crowny things. One of them was male with hair similar to Timmy's, only green, and the other was a female with swirly pink hair.

"Now, Timmy, this is a lot more serious than one of your video games." the female flying creature said seriously. "We've lost our powers because of this Syndicate, and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped!"

The green haired creature nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Timmy. Right now, this wand is just a glorified back scratcher." He used his wand to scratch his back to prove his point.

Gokin raised an eyebrow at the two newcomers. "Who are you two?"

The two flew over to the middle. "I'm Cosmo!" The green haired guy answered.

"And I'm Wanda!" The pink haired creature added.

Jimmy then added in his own answer. "Those two are Timmy's reality bending computer programs."

Gokin just looked even more confused. "If they're programs, then how come I can sense some strange energy coming from them?"

The other six were surprised by what they heard. "Hold on, you can sense energy?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob then saw Gokin's tail. "And how long have you had that tail?" The others, minus Jimmy, were surprised to see Gokin's tail as well.

"Well, I've done a good amount of training with my mentor and my family, that's how I can sense energy." Gokin then held his tail in his hand. "As for the tail, I've had this since the day I was born. It really comes in handy from time to time."

Now it was Danny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So what are you? Some kind of alien?"

"Well, actually, I'm 3/4 human and 1/4 a warrior race called a Saiyan." Gokin answered.

Wanda thought about when Gokin said Saiyan, but then Jimmy cleared his throat to get their attention. "We're getting a little off track here. Anyway, Cosmo and Wanda are right, Timmy. We must work together to stop the Syndicate." Jimmy said this next part to Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob. "I know that you three defeated your enemies individually," Jimmy then turned to Gokin. "and I know what kind of abilities you have," He then spoke to them all once again. "that's why I've brought you all here. If we can combine our knowledge and power, we can beat them and save our worlds."

Gokin smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day!" Timmy said in excitement.

"Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time we get started." Danny told them.

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Okay, since we don't know where Calamitous' secret laboratory is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds. To begin with, let's stop them from draining the energy."

The others nodded in agreement. "Where should we start?" SpongeBob asked.

"How about Amity Park? That way we can stop Vlad from stealing anymore energy." Danny suggested.

"Vlad? Who's Vlad?" Gokin asked. Jimmy typed on his computer to let the Universe Portal Machine set a course for Amity Park.

Danny frowned at the image of what looks like a ghost with fangs and red eyes. "A powerful ghost fighter like me. But, most of the time, he can be a crazed fruit loop."

The Universe Portal Machine opened up a portal after Danny's answer. "Okay, I've set the machine to take us to Amity Park." Jimmy told the others.

SpongeBob had a big smile on his face. "Let's go!" With that, the five boys ran off into the portal, now on their way to Amity Park.

* * *

Seems like not only Gokin's world is in danger, but four other worlds are in danger as well! Can Gokin and his four new allies save Amity Park from Danny's enemy, Vlad Plasmius? What can they expect once they get there? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	2. Ghost Zone Prison Break

Last time on Dragon Ball X: Unite, West City was under attack by little green creatures who were following orders from a cyborg named Mercenary Tao, one of Goku's old enemies. While trying to find some answers, Son Gokin discovers that his world isn't the only one in danger and that Tao isn't the only one behind this mess. With help from a boy genius named Jimmy Neutron, Gokin discovered that Tao is part of a team called the Syndicate which is stealing energy from his world along with the worlds of Timmy Turner, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Danny Phantom. To stop the Syndicate, Gokin, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny must work together and save their worlds! First stop; Amity Park to deal with Danny's enemy, Vlad Plasmius!

**Ghost Zone Prison Break**

* * *

In some sort of throne room, a green portal opened up and Gokin, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny popped right out of it.

It wasn't until the portal closed when they looked around. Seeing that they were in a throne room confused Jimmy. "Huh? Where are we?"

Gokin turned his head to the boy genius. "Aren't we in Amity Park?"

Jimmy turned to the Saiyan to answer. "We are, but I set the machine to take us to Danny's school. I must've made a miscalculation."

"Oh, you've made no mistake." The five of them quickly turned around to see Danny's enemy, Vlad floating in front of them with a smirk. "I've taken up residence at Casper High, or at least where Casper High once stood."

"Once stood?" Gokin growled at the ghost in anger. Then he placed his hand on the Power Pole and waited for the right time to pull it out.

"Calm down, boy. No one was injured when that happened." Vlad casually told Gokin. "I'm glad you could finally make it. I've been waiting for you all to arrive."

"Sorry we were late, but now let's get the party started!" Danny looked ready to fight.

However, Vlad just laughed. "Oh, it's not that simple Daniel. I have the upper hand." He waved his hand over to a couple wearing jumpsuits. The couple looked like they were under some sort of control.

Danny silently gasped once he saw the hypnotized couple. "All you need to do is join me, and I will let them go." Vlad offered to Danny.

Danny turned to glare at Vlad. "I've told you before, I use my powers for good!"

"You cannot resist, Danny. The Syndicate cannot be defeated." Vlad began. Jimmy and SpongeBob looked at each other while Gokin kept his hand firmly on his Power Pole. "With every passing moment, this ghost portal behind me provides us with power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan. It also provides me with unlimited ghost energy."

"I will NEVER join you!" Danny told his enemy.

Vlad just sighed and shook his head a little. "You'll have time to consider my offer further...as you rot for eternity in the Ghost Zone Prison!" Then Vlad suddenly fired energy blasts at the boys. Gokin jumped up to dodge the attack, but Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were quickly knocked out.

Still in the air, Gokin pulled out his Power Pole and aimed it at Vlad. "Think again, Vlad! We're not going anywhere! **Power Pole Extend!**" The Power Pole then glowed and began to stretch in Vlad's direction.

While he was surprised, Vlad still chuckled a little. "My my my, that's a surprise. But, so is this!" Vlad then glowed and then split into four different versions of himself with the Power Pole completely missing.

"What!?" Gokin was surprised and the Power Pole retracted. Suddenly, the four Vlads surrounded Gokin and blasted him with more energy blasts. Gokin grunted as he got hit with the blast. The young Saiyan was knocked out and landed next to Timmy while Vlad laughed a little at the five knocked out boys.

* * *

After a while, Gokin, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny woke up from the surprise attack from Vlad, only to find themselves in some sort of jail cell.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"You're in my world now..." The five of them turned to see a warden with white skin and green eyes wearing a white suit, black gloves, black boots, and a black hat looking at them on the other side of the cell.

Danny recognized the warden and groaned. "Walker? ...Ah, not again! You couldn't hold me last time...what makes you think you can this time?"

"I've made some changes since you were last here, boy!" Walker began to explain. "This prison is just as effective against you as it is against ghosts! So don't break the rules and you will be just fine!" With that said, Walker walked away and left the five heroes in the cell.

Once Walker was gone, the five heroes began to talk to each other. "What are we gonna do? I'm too young to be in jail!" SpongeBob whimpered.

"We're all too young to be in jail." Timmy deadpanned.

"Don't worry, we won't be in here long. I got out of here once before, and I can do it again." Danny told them.

"But how?" Gokin asked.

SpongeBob looked at the bars to the cell. "Maybe I can squeeze through the bars."

"But what about us?" Timmy asked in annoyance.

"I'll be searching for a way to open the cell for you guys once I slip through the bars." SpongeBob quickly replied.

Jimmy carefully looked at the bars, then he looked through them to see a switch in front of them. "SpongeBob, do you think you can pull that switch over there after squeezing through these bars?"

The sponge smiled at the boy genius' idea, then he gave a salute. "Can do, Jimmy!" Then, while struggling a little, SpongeBob was able to fit right through a pair of the bars by stepping sideways, surprising and amazing Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Gokin.

"Wow! That's kinda cool!" Timmy said in amazement. SpongeBob looked around. Once he saw that there were no guards around, he quickly and quietly ran over to the switch.

"Gotta say, it's pretty handy to have a sponge with us." Danny told Gokin.

Gokin nodded in agreement. "In a situation like this, it sure is."

SpongeBob struggled a little until he finally pulled the switch. Then the jail cell opened up and the other four boys quickly raced over to SpongeBob.

"Excellent work, SpongeBob! Now, let's find a way out of here!" Jimmy commented the sponge.

SpongeBob then looked a little uneasy as he looked around. "But, what if we get spotted by the guards?"

Danny just smiled. "You just let me worry about that. I can easily slip us right through any guards we come across."

SpongeBob looked to his left. "You mean like those scary looking guards?" They all turned to see two ghost guards floating around on patrol.

"No problem." Danny answered.

Suddenly Gokin stopped Danny. "Hang on. I've got another idea." He held up one of his Poke Balls.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "...Seriously? How's a red and white ball a better idea than Danny's idea."

"This is just any ball, Timmy. Watch." With a press of the button, the Poke Ball opened up and one of the Pokemon that quietly came out of it was Gokin's first Pokemon, Greninja.

Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny were amazed by seeing Greninja appear. "Dude, what is that?" Danny asked.

"That happens to be one of multiple creatures with incredible powers called a Pokemon. In my world, these people called Pokemon Trainers work alongside these Pokemon and travel throughout the world. The Pokemon you see before you happens to be my first Pokemon, his name is Greninja." Gokin explained.

"Gre." Greninja nodded a little.

Jimmy understood what Gokin had in mind, so he smiled and nodded a bit himself. "I get it. You brought out Greninja so he can use his ninja-like abilities to knock out the guards. Is that right?"

Gokin nodded. "I thought that Greninja could quietly sneak up to the guards and then freeze them up with his Ice Beam attack. That could give us a chance to find a way out."

"Wow, a ninja!" SpongeBob looked at Greninja in amazement. The Ninja Pokemon sweat dropped a little.

Danny took a look at what was wrapped around Greninja's neck. "Say, where did Greninja get this scarf?"

"Ninja." Greninja protested while the Ghost Boy held on to the pink 'scarf'.

"Uh, actually, that's not a scarf. That's Greninja's tongue." Gokin answered.

"Yuck!" Danny quickly let go of Greninja's tongue and wiped his hand.

Timmy looked a little disgusted himself. "Ugh! That's really his tongue?"

Gokin shrugged. "Yeah. Greninja's pretty much a ninja frog."

SpongeBob then noticed that the guards were getting closer, so he quietly gasped. "They're coming this way!"

The others got on track. Greninja quickly and quietly moved away like he was a blur. Danny grabbed the other four before he turned them all invisible.

By the time the two ghost guards came, Greninja was already up on the ceiling with his ninja stealth skills, looking down at the guards, waiting for the right time.

When the two guards looked at each other, that was when Greninja froze them both at the same time using his Ice Beam. Greninja landed on the floor while Danny made him and the other four visible again. The six of them saw that the two guards were now frozen in a block of ice with comical looks on their faces.

Gokin smiled and nodded, seeing the frozen guards. "Amazing work as usual, Greninja." Greninja calmly nodded his head. "Ninja."

"I guess they just needed to chill out." SpongeBob joked. The others just looked at him and Greninja just slapped the sponge with his tongue.

"Let's just get going. We need to find a way out of here and deal with Vlad." Jimmy said seriously.

Danny nodded. "Let's go." The six of them made a run for it while also trying to avoid being seen by the guards.

* * *

So far, the six of them were sneaking through the prison while trying to avoid being seen by any of the guards. Sure, they had to freeze them with either Jimmy's freeze ray, Timmy's freeze glove, or Greninja's Ice Beam in order to open up some doors, nonetheless they were making great progress.

Now they were against the wall of an open field where some of the guards, but they were able to avoid them easily.

Now they thought they were in the clear. Danny smiled and nodded. "Yep. we're in the clear now."

"All right. We're outta here." Jimmy agreed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Gasping, Gokin, Greninja, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy quickly turned around and saw Walker standing in front of them. This is my prison, I make the rules. And you boys are never getting out of here."

With a snap of Walker's fingers, the heroes were now surrounded by ghost guards. "So much for leaving quietly." With a POOF, Timmy was armed with a star shooter, which was Cosmo as the shooter and Wanda as the pack filled with stars.

"Looks like it's karate time! Or should I say..." From behind his back, SpongeBob put on two red foam karate gloves. "KA-RAH-TAY!"

"Looks like we have no choice." Gokin got his Power Pole ready. Greninja looked ready to fight as well.

"We'll just have to fight!" Danny got into a stance while Jimmy pulled out his Tornado Blaster.

The ghost guards then charged in for attack.

A few of the ghost guards fired ghost rays from their green batons at Gokin, but the young Saiyan used his Power Pole to deflect the attacks. The guards were so surprised, they didn't even notice that Danny was behind them. Before the guards knew it, Gokin fired energy blasts in front of the guards while Danny fired ghost energy blast from behind them.

Jimmy was knocking some of the guards away by firing winds from his Tornado Blaster, but then he noticed that about 20 guards were flying to the boy genius with their batons ready for smacking the boy. Jimmy just grinned and turned the dial on his invention. "Let me show you gentlemen why I call this my Tornado Blaster!" Jimmy took aim at the guards. Once they were close enough, Jimmy fired again, and this time he fired an actual tornado at the guards who screamed just before they got caught in the tornado. Jimmy smiled when he saw the ghosts going for a spin, literally.

Timmy noticed the ghosts in the tornado Jimmy fired and decided to give the boy genius a helping hand. "Eat this, ghosts!" From his Star Shooter, Timmy fired gold stars at the ghosts. The stars knocked the ghosts out of the tornado. Since the stars got to the sleeves of their outfits, the guards were nailed to the wall.

After the stars stopped, the green shooter, Cosmo, laughed. "That tickles!"

SpongeBob was karate chopping the guards that came his way, but then two guards came from behind him. Just as the guards were about to attack the distracted sponge from behind with their batons, the two batons were suddenly sliced in half. SpongeBob quickly turned around and saw that Greninja was the one that sliced the guards batons in half using his Night Slash. SpongeBob gave the Ninja Pokemon a big smile. "That was amazing! Thanks for the help!"

Greninja just nodded before he casually threw a Water Shuriken over his shoulder. The guard that was approaching from behind got knocked out by the throwing star made of water.

Walker growled as he saw his ghost guards getting their ghostly tails kicked by the boys and the ninja frog. "If you want something done right, then take matters into your own hands!" Just after he said, Walker stomped his foot on the ground, hard, causing a shockwave that knocked the heroes off their feet.

The heroes were able to get up before they turned their attention to Walker. The warden cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight himself.

It started off with Walker firing a ghost ray at SpongeBob, but the sponge was saved from the attack. Why? Because Greninja wrapped his tongue around SpongeBob and pulled him away from the line of fire.

Jimmy and Timmy worked together and fired winds and stars at Walker. The warden held his arms up in front his face in order to keep his guard up. Walker then made another shockwave in an attempt to knock the two boys off their feet again, but this time, Jimmy and Timmy were save when Danny flew over and grabbed them to avoid the wave.

"Nice try, but that won't work twice!" Danny then fired another Ghost Ray in Walker's direction, but Walker just smacked it away.

Walker was about to fly up to Danny, but he got his by two glowing spheres of energy. Walker growled as he turned to the source of the spheres. He saw that Gokin was in front of him with two more energy orbs dancing around his body.

"I'll admit, that was rather impressive, boy. However, using something like that on the warden is against the rules." Walker then charged at Gokin with his knee glowing. "Son, you've just earned yourself some REAL serious jail time!"

Gokin crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked Walker's knee, but the two of them were still skidding a bit. Gokin grunted as he glared at the ghost warden. "Think again! I'm too young for jail!" Gokin then wrapped his tail around Walker's ankle, taking the ghost warden by surprise. "What the...?" Walker was shocked by the tail around his ankle.

Then, Gokin stood on his hands and began to spin around fast, still having Walker's leg wrapped against his tail. Walker was trying to figure a way out of this while he was being spun around. He then decided to try and phase through the tail...but Gokin didn't give him enough time to do that. The Saiyan then tossed the warden over to the others. First, SpongeBob bashed Walker with a karate chop that sent him flying in Greninja's direction. Greninja used his Night Slash to knock him over to Timmy. Timmy knocked Walker in Jimmy's direction with another round of stars. Jimmy fired another tornado that made Walker spin once again until he was shot into the air...where Danny was waiting with a glowing green fist.

With one final ghost punch from Danny, Walker was knocked against a wall and was knocked out cold. The heroes gathered around to discuss their plan. "So how are we gonna get out of this Ghost Zone?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob then realized something all of a sudden. "Wait a minute...If this is a Ghost Zone, then those things before, th-th-they must've been...GHOSTS!" SpongeBob jumped a little in fear.

Gokin raised his hands up a little to try and calm the sponge. "Take it easy, SpongeBob. We're not sticking around here much longer. All we have to do is find an exit to this place, get back to Amity Park, and stop Vlad from using that ghost portal of his."

Danny then decided to speak next. "You know, Vlad's not the only one with a ghost portal."

The others turned their attention to the Ghost Boy. "You have access to another ghost portal?" Jimmy asked.

Danny nodded. "It's nearby. Follow me." With that, Danny picked up Jimmy and Timmy and flew up out of the Ghost Zone Prison. Following Danny's lead, Gokin returned Greninja to his Poke Ball before he picked up SpongeBob and flew along with Danny. Now the heroes were on their way back to Amity Park.

* * *

Their arrival to Amity Park didn't quite go as they thought it would, but they were still determined to stop Vlad from stealing anymore energy. Will the five heroes be able to rush back over to Vlad's castle to stop him, or will something else stand in their way? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	3. Time to Save Amity Park

Things didn't go quite as planed on the last Dragon Ball X: Unite! Our heroes managed to get to Amity Park, but as soon as they got there, Danny's enemy, Vlad, knocked them out and got them sent to a prison in a place called the Ghost Zone. By working together, Gokin and the others managed to take down the ghost warden, Walker, and some fellow ghost guards. While they were trying to find a way out of the Ghost Zone, Danny mentions that Vlad isn't the only one with a Ghost Portal. With that in mind, our heroes followed Danny in the direction of this other portal. The time to save Amity Park begins now!

**Time to Save Amity Park**

* * *

After a few minutes of flying through the Ghost Zone, the five heroes finally found another portal. One by one, they went through the portal. Now they were inside another lab filled with some kind of hunting devices.

Jimmy looked around and observed the devices in the lab. "Fascinating! This looks like ghost hunting technology." The boy genius turned to the ghost boy to ask him something. "Did you make these devices yourself?"

Danny looked a little nervous when he tried to answer that. "Uh, no...errr the Fenton Family are the ghost technology wizards, not me." He gave a little nervous laugh.

Gokin raised an eyebrow. "The Fentons? Are you talking about the couple that Vlad trapped in his throne room?" The Saiyan now had a serious look on his face. "Well, if they're ghost experts, we've gotta try and rescue them!"

Danny had a serious expression too. "We can't! Vlad's too powerful with his Ghost Portal open. We need to find some way to shut it down."

Jimmy looked at the devices once again. "If I spend some time studying these devices, perhaps we can build a gadget to close the portal."

Cosmo and Wanda were floating above the five boys. "This is no time to be studying!" Cosmo said.

Timmy agreed with his flying friend. "Yeah! We're heroes! Heroes don't just sit around and study!"

"You're right! Heroes go out and save the world!" SpongeBob happily agreed.

Danny chuckled a bit. "All right! Let's get going! We'll figure out a plan once we get to Vlad's castle."

So, they all agreed and ran out of the lab. Once they got outside a building called FentonWorks, they met up with two of Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker. After a little explaining, the seven of them saw that some people were groaning, walking like they were zombies, and their eyes were glowing green.

"What's wrong with this picture?...Everyone seems to have been turned into zombies!" Timmy noticed.

"They're not zombies! They've been overshadowed by the ghosts that Vlad has released." Sam corrected.

Gokin growled a little. "So he's having a little fun letting ghosts take over the bodies of these innocent people. That lowlife!"

"Take it easy. So far, it's only six people that are overshadowed by ghosts." Sam tried to calm Gokin down a little. She turned her head to Danny. "You'd better deal with all six ghosts before you head to Vlad's castle."

Danny nodded. "Okay! Let's clean up the town, and then move on to deal with Vlad." Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Gokin nodded their heads at that, with SpongeBob looking nervous.

"We'll meet you outside the Amity Park Cemetery." Tucker told them. After that, he and Sam ran off in one direction while the five heroes ran in another direction.

As they were running, SpongeBob looked worried for Tucker and Sam. "Hey, was it a good idea to leave your friends alone to fight? What if they get caught?" He asked Danny.

Even though he was also worried about his best friends, Danny assured the sponge. "Don't worry, they can handle themselves."

The five of them stopped running in the middle of an empty street, where they saw an overshadowed Amity Park Resident. Suddenly, some familiar green creatures appeared before them, along with blue ones that are similar. Gokin recognized the creature and glared at them. "It's those same creatures I saw back in West City!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and got his Tornado Blaster out. "Figures. Vlad must've got some Syndicate Troopers to wreck the town alongside the ghosts."

Just then, another trooper appeared. This one looked like a machine with a wheel for legs and holding a trident. SpongeBob gulped. "I don't think they're gonna let us get to the ghost in that person so easily."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through." Timmy was armed with Cosmo and Wanda as his Star Shooter once again.

Gokin pulled out two different Poke Balls. One was a regular Poke Ball, and the other was a Great Ball. "Charizard, Marowak, give us a hand!" Out of the balls came two more of Gokin's Pokemon, Marowak and Charizard.

And so, the battle went on! The little green and blue Troopers fired fire balls at the heroes. Thinking fast, SpongeBob pulled out a bubble wand and blew some bubbles. Surprisingly enough, the bubbles protected SpongeBob's friends from the fire balls. Jimmy used his Tornado Blaster and fired a tornado at the Troopers, giving Timmy the perfect chance to blast them with a barrage of stars.

Gokin used his Power Pole to deflect the blasts the Doomsday Trooper fired from his trident. Just as Marowak tried to hit it with his Bonemerang, the Doomsday Trooper created a barrier to protect itself before it charged at the Saiyan and the Bone Keeper Pokemon. The barrier was down and the Doomsday Trooper tried to hit the two of them with its trident. Gokin clashed with his Power Pole, but then Marowak grabbed the Trooper from behind and tossed it high up with his Strength. Gokin took the opportunity to charge up an attack to finish it off. "**Kamehameha!**" Gokin reduced the Doomsday Trooper to pieces with his Kamehameha Wave. Marowak just calmly picked up his bone from the ground.

Both Danny and Charizard flew at the possessed resident while blasting some Syndicate Grunts out of the way using either ghost rays or Flamethrower. The possessed resident suddenly summoned some more ghosts to help out. Danny grunted. "They just don't make it easy, do they?" Suddenly, Charizard roared and flew ahead of the ghost boy. From his claws, shadowy energy formed and Charizard quickly slashed the ghosts away with his Shadow Claw attack. This took Danny by surprise. "Whoa, that was pretty good!" The ghost boy quickly got back on track. He turned invisible and flew right through the citizen. He got out and took the ghost with him. They both turned visible with the ghost growling at Danny. The ghost boy just smirked and took out a high-tech thermos. "Good thing I brought the Fenton Thermos with me." He opened up the thermos and fired a beam that sucked the ghost right in.

Danny closed the lid on the thermos just as the others came over. "That's one ghost down." SpongeBob said. "And only five more to go." Timmy added.

"We'd better get moving, so we can deal with Vlad sooner." Gokin said. Both Charizard and Marowak voiced their agreement.

* * *

And so, the heroes went on further into Amity Park. They took down the Syndicate Troopers that got in their way, sometimes in many different ways like freezing them with Jimmy's Freeze Ray, Timmy's Freeze Glove, and Greninja's Ice Beam, or by zapping them with Heliolisk's Parabolic Charge. Still, they took down the Troopers and sucked up the remaining five ghosts.

With Gokin returning his Pokemon, the five of them met up with Sam and Tucker in front of the gate leading to the cemetery. Tucker smiled. "Nice work, guys! Now it's time to deal with Vlad."

"Take a shortcut through the Amity Park Cemetery, it'll bring you straight into his castle." Sam added.

SpongeBob gulped in fear. "D-D-Did you just say...c-c-cemetery?"

"We'll be fine, SpongeBob." Gokin assured.

Danny turned to his friends. "You should stay here in case something else happens."

Sam smirked. "Don't worry, we'll watch over things." "Show Vlad who's boss." Tucker added. Danny smiled and nodded.

With Gokin pushing the gate open, he and the other four ran into the cemetery.

On the way there, they had to fight off some more of the Syndicate Troopers.

They ran down the path in the cemetery, until finally they saw that Vlad's castle came into view. SpongeBob suddenly got over his fear to happily cheer something. "Hooray! Amity Park is a ghost-free zone!"

"Not quite." Jimmy reminded the sponge. "There's still one big ghost we need to take care of." Gokin nodded. "He's right. Even with the ghosts captured and out of the city, Amity Park could still be in danger if Vlad keeps his portal open."

"Let's close his portal for good!" Danny said. With that, the five of them ran over to Vlad's castle to close the portal and deal with Vlad.

* * *

So, our heroes got out of the Ghost Zone and rid the town of the ghosts and saved the citizens. Now, all they have to do is storm Vlad's castle, shut down his portal, and deal with Vlad! Will it be easier said than done? No one knows what kind of danger lurks in Vlad's castle. The mission to save Amity Park continues next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	4. Storm Vlad's Castle

Previously on Dragon Ball X: Unite, After getting out of the Ghost Zone, our heroes got right down to work in helping the town. They were busy freeing citizens of the ghosts Vlad released from the Ghost Zone, with help from Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker of course. After they caught the ghosts, and leaving the safety of the city to Tucker and Sam, the five heroes took a shortcut through the Amity Park Cemetery until finally, Vlad's castle was within their sight. Now, it's time to stop Vlad's plan with Amity Park once and for all!

**Storm Vlad's Castle**

* * *

The five boys made it back into the castle. They looked around and saw that they were in some sort of creepy looking dungeon filled with some empty cells.

SpongeBob looked pretty scared, but he tried to not show it...and was failing at doing so. "This place isn't so creepy...right, guys...right?"

Timmy, however, thought the room looked pretty cool. "This place is awesome! It's just like something out of a scary movie."

"We need a way to shut down that Ghost-Portal. We can't beat Vlad while that thing is open." Danny told the other four.

Jimmy placed his hand on his chin and began to think. "Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep that portal open. He must have generators in this castle."

"That's why you're the Boy Genius!" SpongeBob happily laughed at that.

Gokin nodded with his arms crossed. "Okay, let's split up and shut the generators down." First, he turned to Timmy. "Timmy, you go with Cosmo and Wanda." Next he turned to Jimmy and SpongeBob. "Jimmy and SpongeBob..."

Jimmy just calmly raised his hand. "Say no more, SpongeBob and I will be able to find one of the generators and shut it down."

Gokin smiled and nodded, then he turned to the ghost boy. "That just leaves me and you, Danny." Danny nodded. "Looks like it."

Jimmy got something out of his pocket. "I made these special communicators for missions like this. In case we find the generators, we'll still able to to communicate with each other." He continued as he handed a communicator to Timmy and Gokin. "We'll meet back up before dealing with Vlad, agreed?"

The other four nodded in agreement. "Let's find those generators and shut them down." Danny said. "Got it." Timmy ran off with Cosmo and Wanda in one direction.

"Come on, SpongeBob. We've got some generators to shut down." Jimmy told the sponge. SpongeBob saluted the Boy Genius. "Yes, sir!" With that, the two of them ran in another direction.

All that was left were Gokin and Danny. "We'd better get busy ourselves." Gokin told the ghost boy. Danny nodded. "Let's get to it. I'll show you one of my ways of getting around." He grabbed Gokin's hand and flew up.

Gokin looked up and saw that Danny was flying straight up to the ceiling. That was enough to make the Saiyan scream a little. "What are you doing!?"

Danny just smirked. "Taking a shortcut to one of the generators." He quickly turned intangible, as well as Gokin. With that, the two of them flew right through the ceiling.

* * *

SpongeBob and Jimmy were taking down a couple Syndicate Troopers as they made their way through one part of the castle.

"Uh, Jimmy? Do you think Vlad got some of these troopers to guard his castle in case something like this happens?" SpongeBob asked. "More than likely. I mean, we did see some of those troopers back in the town. It seems as if the Syndicate is pretty serious about stealing energy from your worlds, so they got troopers to cause trouble and to guard their needs to steal the energy." Jimmy summed it up.

SpongeBob gulped. "Oh boy. That sounds pretty bad." The two of them walked into a room and the first thing they saw was a statue of Vlad himself. "Hey, he's even got a nice statue of himself in his castle!" the sponge smiled at the statue.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Only goes to show that Danny was right about him. Come on, we still need to find a generator. It could be anywhere." The Boy Genius looked around.

That was when SpongeBob saw something behind the statue. "Hey, Jimmy? Do you think that thing behind the statue could be one of those generators keeping Vlad's portal open?" He pointed at the thing he saw.

Jimmy looked at the thing behind the statue. Indeed it looked like a generator with enough power to help keep a Ghost-Portal open. "Yep, I know a perfectly good generator when I see one. Now, let's find a way to shut it down." Jimmy and SpongeBob ran over to the generator.

Jimmy got over to the controls and tried to shut it down. SpongeBob still looked a little uneasy. "Boy, Vlad sure has a big generator thingy."

"He obviously needs a lot of energy from his portal. So big plans must call for big generators. If only I can shut it down..." Jimmy was having a little bit of trouble. He stopped once he saw a bubble in the shape of a flower float his way. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the only other person with him. "SpongeBob, what are you doing?"

The sponge held a bottle of bubble soap and a bubble wand. He was blowing bubbles in different shapes and sizes. He stopped to answer Jimmy's question. "I was still feeling a little nervous, so I decided to blow some bubbles to calm me down. Sometimes, I blow bubbles when I'm feeling down back home." After the answer, he blew a bubble in the shape of a bomb. The bubble bomb exploded instead of popping like a regular bubble, and the explosion knocked SpongeBob off his feet. It wasn't until SpongeBob got back up that he sheepishly laughed a little. "Sorry."

Jimmy however, looked at SpongeBob's bubbles, then back at the controls for the generator, then he smiled as an idea came to him. "I've got it! SpongeBob, do you think you can make another bubble bomb over to the controls?"

SpongeBob smiled and nodded. "One Bubble Bomb coming up!" He blew another bubble bomb and it floated over to the controls. Jimmy quickly got out of the way just before the bomb exploded and got bubble soap all over the controls. Both Jimmy and SpongeBob saw that the soap made the controls short out. With the controls shorted out, the generator shut down. Seeing this made the two of them smile.

Jimmy pulled out his communicator. "One of the generators is found and shut down."

* * *

Timmy answered the Boy Genius's call. "Awesome! Cosmo, Wanda, and I just found one ourselves."

It's true, Timmy and his two flying 'holograms' were now in front of another generator. They were outside when they found it. "Yeah, but it was rather painful getting to it." Cosmo pretty much whined. His butt was pretty much on fire.

Wanda turned to Cosmo. "Don't worry about how painful it was getting to it. We still need to find a way to turn it off."

"You're right, Wanda. But, how do we turn this thing off? How!?" Timmy asked dramatically.

Cosmo suddenly smiled. "Hey! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Both Timmy and Wanda raised an eyebrow. "YOU were thinking?"

Cosmo nodded. "Yep. I was thinking of freezing this thingy and blasting it with stars!"

Both Timmy and Wanda blinked a couple of times, but then they smiled at each other. "That's it! We'll freeze the generator and then destroy with some stars!"

While she agreed, Wanda realized something else. "But how are we gonna freeze the generator? Because of the Syndicate, Cosmo and I can't use magic!"

Timmy just smiled and took out a blue glowing glove. "Good thing I wished for this Freeze Glove last month." Timmy put the glove on and pointed a finger at the generator. The glove fired a beam of ice and it was enough to freeze the whole generator, shutting it down. Timmy smiled and looked at his glove. "I knew this was a good wish."

"Shouldn't we finish the job before some of those Syndicate Troopers decide to melt the ice?" Wanda reminded them.

"Oh right. Activate Star Shooter Mode!" Like that, Cosmo and Wanda changed into Timmy's Star Shooter. Timmy fired some stars at the frozen generator, and it broke into a lot of tiny pieces. "And that's that."

Cosmo and Wanda changed back and the green haired 'hologram' floated over to the ice. He foolishly stuck his tongue on one of the ice shards. "Yep, definitely frozen." He screamed when he suddenly and comically got zapped by the frozen generator part.

"And shocking." Wanda deadpanned.

Timmy pulled out his communicator once again. "That's another generator down, guys!"

"Good work, Timmy." Jimmy replied on the other line. Before Timmy could say anything, he heard SpongeBob speak. "So, how many generators does that make?"

Timmy decided to answer that question. "Well, with the generator I took down as well as the one you and Neutron turned off, that's two."

Wanda floated over and dragged her charred husband with her. "Did we even bother to figure out how many generators are in this castle?"

Jimmy heard her and answered the question. "Not to worry, Wanda. I was able to do a quick scan of the castle. According to the readings, there should be about four generators in different parts of this castle, keeping Vlad's portal open."

Timmy grinned. "Hey, that means we're about halfway there, right?"

* * *

"Well, after we deal with this generator, we'll be more than halfway there." Gokin told the bucktoothed boy through his communicator. Both he and Danny were standing in front of the third generator...that was on the roof.

"Well, at least we now know we're getting close." Danny gave Gokin a teasing smirk. "And you thought I was crazy for flying straight through the ceiling earlier, didn't you?"

Gokin gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry about that, I kinda forgot that you had ghost powers for a second there."

"Eh, don't worry about it, dude. Right now we just need to find a way to shut this generator down." Danny told him. The two of them turned back to the generator.

Gokin noticed how much electricity was dancing around the generator. Instead of worrying about it, the electricity gave Gokin an idea. "Hey, I know!" The Saiyan pulled out a Great Ball.

Danny raised an eyebrow while glancing at the ball. "How many of those things do you even have?"

"Six." Gokin answered. When the Ghost Boy didn't say anything else, the Saiyan continued to explain. "It's like this, Danny. Pokemon Trainers can travel with only six Pokemon. You've already seen Greninja, Charizard, and Marowak, that's pretty much half of my Pokemon team. Let me show you my fourth Pokemon." He pressed the button on the Great Ball and brought his Electric/Normal-Type Pokemon, Heliolisk.

"That's another Pokemon of yours?" Danny asked.

Gokin happily nodded. "Yep, this is my Pokemon of electricity, Heliolisk." Gokin then turned to his Pokemon. "Listen, I need your help with a little something."

Heliolisk tilted his head a little. "Helio?"

"Do you think you can helps us shut this generator down?" Gokin pointed at the generator. Heliolisk looked at it and nodded. Then he quickly ran over to the generator.

Still not getting the idea, Danny turned to the Saiyan in confusion. "Uh, Gokin? How is your Pokemon creature gonna help shut the generator down?"

Gokin answered the question with the family grin while holding up two fingers. "Two words; Parabolic Charge!"

"What Charge?" Danny asked. The flap around Heliolisk's neck opened up and glowed. Then, electricity shot out of Heliolisk's body and went to the Heliolisk. Danny was shocked by this. "What is it doing!? I thought we're trying to shut it down, not give it more power!" the Ghost Boy snapped.

"Just keep watching, Heliolisk and I know what we're doing." Gokin calmly replied. As Heliolisk used Parabolic Charge on the generator, the machine began to glow and overload. Danny watched with a dropped jaw and wide eyes while Gokin kept smiling. After a couple of minutes, the generator overheated and quietly shut down for good. Satisfied, Heliolisk walked back over to Gokin and Danny.

Gokin smiled and petted Heliolisk on the head. "Good job, Heliolisk."

Danny just stood there in shock, blinking a little. Gokin just happily returned his Pokemon before pulling the communicator out. "We got the third generator down."

"Excellent! We just need to shut down one more to close Vlad's portal." Jimmy replied.

"So, where is this last generator?" Timmy asked on the other line.

"I'd say about close to Vlad's Throne Room." Jimmy answered.

Danny quickly shook his head. "Well, that'll easy to quickly get to him."

"Let's get moving, gentlemen. We have to shut the portal down completely." Jimmy said.

Gokin looked serious and nodded. "Right." With that, both Gokin and Danny flew off further into the castle to rejoin Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Timmy.

* * *

The five of them were back together and now Gokin, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob stood by and watched as Jimmy tapped on the controls to shut the last generator down. It took a little bit of time, but Jimmy was able to shut the last generator down without much trouble. Satisfied, Jimmy turned back to the other four and nodded. "Done."

Danny and the others looked over at the doorway to Vlad's Throne Room. "OK, that should do it! Now that the Ghost-Portal is out of the picture, let's go find Vlad!" After the Ghost Boy said that, all five of them ran up to the door to deal with Vlad once and for all.

The five heroes made it back to the Throne Room. There, they saw Vlad just standing in the middle, smirking as if he was expecting them. Vlad turned his eyes to Danny, who was standing in front of the other four. "So Danny, you've escaped from the Ghost Zone, and shut down my portal."

"Give it up, Vlad. You've lost your power and Amity Park has been saved. It's all over, just give up!" Danny told his enemy.

"You underestimate me, Daniel. With the help of the Syndicate, I'll soon have it up and running again. And, we've already harnessed enough ghost energy for our device." What Vlad said confused the five boys.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "'Our device'? The Syndicate is building something?"

"Yes, and very soon you will all bow down to the might of the Syndicate." Vlad answered.

Danny glared at his enemy. "It doesn't matter what you're planning, we're going to stop you!"

"Yeah!" Gokin agreed. He held his Power Pole while he and the others got ready to fight.

Vlad didn't look worried. "Oh. But what of Jack and Maddie Fenton, surely you wouldn't risk their innocent lives, would you?"

Gokin just growled. "Let go of them!" Danny just placed a hand on Gokin's shoulder to calm him down, just a little. "I'm not going to stand here and let you treat them like puppets! Get ready to pay for this!"

Vlad laughed. "Okay, boys! Let's begin!" Vlad floated a little off the ground.

"Get him!" Jimmy yelled. Gokin got another Poke Ball out to call on another Pokemon. "Lucario, give us a hand!" Gokin's fifth Pokemon, Lucario, was sent out for battle.

The battle started with Vlad blasting ghost energy blasts into the air. They came down at the heroes, some of them knocked Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob off their feet, but Gokin, Lucario, and Danny managed to dodge some of them. Gokin smacked some away with his Power Pole and even his tail, Lucario sliced some with an attack called Metal Claw, and Danny countered some ghost blasts with his own.

Jimmy and Timmy fired stars and winds over in Vlad's direction. The ghost villain just turned intangible to avoid the attack. He then smirked as he looked over at Jack Fenton. "Now there's an idea." Still intangible, Vlad flew right into Jack's body. The male Ghost Hunter's eyes shot open and glowed red.

SpongeBob looked around for the enemy. "Oh, barnacles! Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" Before SpongeBob knew it, he was smacked away by a strange glove. Timmy noticed this. "SpongeBob?"

Danny turned and gasped. "Dad!" He quietly said. "Surprised boys?" Jack said with Vlad's voice. "Let him go, Vlad!" Danny glared at the ghost overshadowing Jack.

Vlad chuckled. "I don't think so." He quickly charged towards Danny who got ready to defend himself. Just before Danny could fly away, Vlad grabbed him with the gloves Jack was wearing.

Danny grunted and tried to fly away, but he stopped and realized that the gloves looked familiar to him. "Darn, the Ghost Gauntlets!" "That's right, I've got you now!" Vlad tossed Danny across the room until he crashed against the door.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Gokin, and Lucario saw this and gasped. "Danny!" Jimmy called out. They ran over to help their friend, but Vlad wasn't gonna let that happen. "Oh no, you don't!" He snapped his fingers, and multiple ghosts appeared out of nowhere.

SpongeBob screamed once he saw the ghosts. "I thought we defeated the ghosts!" Vlad smirked. "You poor sponge, I caught on to you and the others trying to shut my portal down, so I quickly used my portal to bring in more ghosts and hid them without you noticing." The ghost villain then admitted something. "Though, I'm a little surprised you didn't see that coming. Didn't you see Daniel's Ghost Senses go off while he was talking to me?"

"You mean that blue mist that was leaving Danny's mouth?" SpongeBob shrugged. "I just thought it was cold in here."

"Then let's warm you up. Get them!" Vlad yelled out. The ghost came flying in to attack the heroes.

The heroes got ready to fight the ghosts. Some ghosts fired rays at them and some charged in to attack with their fists. SpongeBob protected himself against the rays by blowing a bubble barrier around himself. Once the bubble popped, the sponge got his karate gloves out and began to karate chop some of the ghosts.

Jimmy blasted a tornado that trapped a couple of ghosts. "You phantasmal projections think you're big, huh? Well, let's see how big you are after a blast from my Shrink Ray!" Jimmy fired his Shrink Ray just as the ghosts got released from the tornado. The ray shrunk the ghosts down in size. The ghosts trembled once they saw how small they were...and how big Jimmy looked to them. "...Boo." With that, the tiny ghosts flew out of the room, screaming in fear.

"Eat this, ghosts!" Timmy fired a ray from his Freeze Glove and it froze the ghosts with comical looks on their faces. With that done, Timmy used his Star Shooter to blast the ghosts away with stars. The ghosts that were frozen then got hit again, this time by Lucario. The Aura Pokemon got them his Metal Claw attack.

While he was surrounded by ghosts, Gokin just kept on fighting. He threw some punches at any oncoming ghosts, then he deflected some of their attacks with his Power Pole, he even kicked some ghosts and used his tail to smack some coming from behind. Suddenly he thrusts his Power Pole on the floor and jumped off it before he could get piled on by ghosts. While coming down at them, Gokin charged up some energy for a Kamehameha Wave. "**Kamehameha!**" He fired the wave at the ghosts, blasting them away. Once he landed on his feet, Gokin quickly turned around and fired regular energy blasts at the ghosts.

Danny got up and saw that his friends were busy with the ghosts, so it would be up to him to deal with Vlad and get him out of Jack's body. So, with determination, Danny flew in and charged at Vlad. The two of them clashed fists with each other, Danny had to remind himself to be careful because he doesn't want to hurt his dad, only the ghost in him.

Vlad smirked and was able to get a few good punches with the Ghost Gauntlets. Vlad smacked Danny down to the floor, and was about to finish it, but suddenly he couldn't move a muscle. Danny raised an eyebrow, wondering why his enemy in his dad's body wasn't moving. Vlad grunted. "Wh-Wh-What's...going on? ...Why...Can't...I...Move!?"

Danny was about to ask the same thing, but some soft growling made him turn away from Vlad. He saw that Lucario was standing there, his eyes were glowing blue and his paw was pointing at Vlad. "What the...?" Danny asked in confusion. "Danny!" The Ghost Boy turned to see Gokin standing by Lucario. "Lucario's using Psychic to hold Vlad in place! Now's your chance to get him out Mr. Fenton!"

"What!? You again, boy!?" Vlad asked in anger.

Danny was surprised, but he smirked and turned his attention back to Vlad. "Thanks, Lucario! I owe ya!" With that, he turned intangible and flew right into Jack's body. As quickly as he came in, he shot out...while shoving Vlad out with him. Once the two of them turned visible, Lucario released his psychic hold on Jack. The male ghost hunter shook his head and suddenly glared at nothing in particular. "I said it before, and I'll say it again! Nobody uses Jack Fenton as a human meat puppet!"

Vlad looked around and saw that not only was he out of Jack's body, but the last of the ghosts in the room were taken down by the boys and Lucario. Seeing this made Vlad snarl, but he suddenly turned his eyes to Gokin. "You meddlesome brat!" He ignored Danny and shot right at Gokin in anger.

Timmy saw this and gasped. "Look out, dude!" He tried to warn Gokin. Suddenly, Gokin vanished before Vlad could hit him, taking everyone, minus Lucario, by surprise. Before Vlad knew it, he got hit to the right by Gokin's face. The Saiyan then smacked Vlad's face...with his tail.

Vlad held his sore face and growled a little. "What's with this kid?"

"I've seen some of the things he's done, Vlad. You'll find that fighting him is pretty tough." Danny gave his enemy a smug smirk.

Vlad glared just as Gokin came running towards him. "Tough, you say?" The ghost villain smirked. "Let's just see how tough he is against this!" He made a barrier of his ghost energy around himself, just in time to protect himself from Gokin's punch. But, the Saiyan wasn't gonna give up that easily, so he began to hit the barrier over and over again with punches and kicks to try and get Vlad. Vlad laughed at Gokin's futile attempts. "What's wrong, boy? Having trouble getting to me?"

SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Lucario just watched on. "Hey! That mean old Vlad stole my barrier idea!" SpongeBob sounded upset and offended.

Jimmy groaned. "Gas planet! Not even Gokin can break through that." "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Timmy asked.

"I have an idea." Still in his barrier, Vlad fired his energy blasts at the boys. Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Lucario were protected by a bubble barrier SpongeBob quickly blew to protect his friends. Still in the air, Danny flew around to dodge the attacks. Since he was the closest one to Vlad, Gokin grunted and took the blasts Vlad shot at him, sending him skidding back a little.

Danny noticed that his friend was in danger. "I'm coming!" He flew in to help Gokin, but the Saiyan just ran back to Vlad. "Gokin, wait!" The Ghost Boy tried to get him to stop.

Gokin got back in front of Vlad's barrier and placed his hands firmly on the barrier. The Saiyan grunted in anger and tried to push his way to Vlad. Vlad laughed as he watched this. "Give it up, boy. There's nothing you, Danny, or your other little friends can do to stop me!" He began to fire more blasts at Gokin, but the Saiyan stayed in place just taking the hits. That shocked everyone else, except for Lucario since he was used to this. "What!?" Vlad kept firing his attacks at the Saiyan, but Gokin just wouldn't budge.

Danny saw that Gokin just get going even as he was getting hit. That was enough to get Danny to fly in to lend him a helping hand. He had his own hands on the barrier and pushed along with his Saiyan friend. "I'm here!"

"Why won't you back down!?" Vlad shot more blasts at the two of them.

Danny glared at Vlad. "Isn't it obvious? You sent ghosts to attack my home, you've treated my family like puppets, and you've endangered the lives of innocent people of this world as well as my friends!"

"It ends here, Vlad! You're not gonna steal anymore ghost energy from this world!" With a shout, Gokin changed into his Super Saiyan. This transformation caught everyone, minus Lucario, by surprise. Danny quickly shook his head and continued to push with Gokin. Turning into a Super Saiyan was enough to help both Gokin and Danny shatter Vlad's ghost barrier.

Vlad gasped in shock. "What!? How did they...?" He couldn't finish because Gokin punched him into the air. Danny shot up and got Vlad with a glowing green punch to the face. Still a Super Saiyan, Gokin shot up and kicked Vlad in the gut.

From where they were standing, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Lucario just watched as Danny and Gokin took turns hitting Vlad around. "Jumping Jellyfish! What just happened to Gokin!?" SpongeBob asked in shock. "I don't know! His hair just turned gold and he got super strong now!" Timmy shrugged. "Still, this is awesome!"

Jimmy looked at Gokin carefully. "Hmm...I think I remembered something like this while I was gathering information on Gokin's world." As he thought back, he gasped in realization. "That's it! Gokin transformed into something that the people of his world call a Super Saiyan!"

"Super Saiyan?" Timmy and SpongeBob repeated in confusion. Wanda kept her eyes on Gokin, even it was quite a challenge with how fast the Super Saiyan was moving. "Super Saiyan? Was that part of a Saiyan legend?" She asked herself.

Lucario just watched quietly as Gokin smacked Vlad to the ground. The Super Saiyan turned to Danny. "Danny, now!" Nodding, the Ghost Boy shot multiple ghost energy blasts at Vlad. The Ghost villain yelled in agony as he got hit by the blasts.

Once the blasts stopped, Gokin and Danny landed in front of their friends. Vlad got on one knee and grunted. "I don't believe it!"

Danny laughed a bit. "You better believe it, Vlad. You've lost!"

Vlad was able to get back on his feet. "For now...maybe, but soon you'll regret standing up to the Syndicate." A familiar portal opened up behind Vlad. "This is far from over! Far, FAR from over!" With nothing else to say, Vlad jumped into the portal just before it closed up behind him.

"That mean old Vlad escaped!" SpongeBob said.

Timmy just shrugged. "At least the Fentons are safe." They looked over to see that both Jack and Maddie are indeed safe and sound.

"He's right." Gokin sighed in relief and changed back to his base form. "They're free from Vlad's control, and the ghosts are gone. Amity Park is safe." He even returned Lucario to his Poke Ball after he said that."

Danny sighed in relief. "That's a relief." Suddenly, he whispered something to the other four. "Okay, let's get outta here before they notice us."

"But I was hoping to learn more about their ghost hunting technology." Jimmy kinda protested.

"Trust me, ghost hunters and ghost boys don't mix." Danny mentioned. "Besides, Amity Park is back to normal and we've got other worlds to save."

Jimmy knew that Danny had a point. "You're right. Here we go!" He was able to open up a portal of his own to take them back to Retroville.

* * *

That's one world saved from the Syndicate and only four more to go. Amity Park has returned to normal, and Vlad has been defeated...for now, that is. Still, there were some questions ringing in their minds. What did Vlad mean by a device? What kind of device could it be? What could the Syndicate be planning? The quest to save their worlds continues next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	5. A World Under the Sea

Last time on Dragon Ball X: Unite, our heroes finally arrived at Vlad's castle after saving Amity Park from ghosts. They managed to shut down Vlad's Ghost Portal and ran off to take care of the ghost himself. When confronting Vlad, he told them that the Syndicate has plenty of ghost energy for their plan...and some sort of device. Vlad was a tough opponent, but Danny and the others managed to chase Vlad out of Amity Park. One world has been saved, now it's time to save another one. Find out which one now!

**A World Under the Sea**

* * *

After saving Danny's world of Amity Park, the five boys returned to Retroville to figure out where they should go next.

"Okay, we've saved Amity Park, but there's four more worlds left to save. Where do you guys think we should go next?" Gokin asked.

SpongeBob looked excited and raised his hand. "Ooh ooh ooh! Can we go to Bikini Bottom next? I'd like to see how my friends are doing, and I also want to see if the Krusty Krab is safe and sound."

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "Okay, I'll set the Universe Portal Machine to take us to Bikini Bottom then." The boy genius wasted no time typing on his computer to get the Universe Portal Machine coordinates to SpongeBob's world of Bikini Bottom.

While Jimmy was getting things set, the other four turned to talk to each other. "Since we're going to your world next, think you can tell us about the next member of the Syndicate?" Danny asked the sponge.

"I'd be glad to. You see, the Syndicate member we'll be facing there happens to be Plankton. He happens to be the archenemy of my boss Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob mentioned.

Gokin raised an eyebrow. "What does Plankton try to do to your boss?" SpongeBob smiled and answered the Saiyan's question. "Plankton keeps trying to steal a recipe that Mr. Krabs made himself, the Krabby Patty secret formula."

Timmy deadpanned. "You mean your world is in danger all because Plankton wants a recipe for a sandwich?"

SpongeBob let out a dramatic gasp. "Timmy, it's not just a sandwich! The Krabby Patty is the mouth watering dish in all the seven seas, it's Mr. Krabs's gift to all of Bikini Bottom. Plankton wants that recipe so he can sell Krabby Patties in his own restaurant: the Chum Bucket."

The name of Plankton's restaurant made Gokin gag a bit with his mouth closed. The Saiyan swallowed and shuddered a bit. Danny turned his attention to Gokin. "Dude, you okay?" Gokin shook his head a little. "I'm fine. The name of Plankton's restaurant made me throw up in my mouth a little."

SpongeBob simply patted the Saiyan on the back. "Oh, it's okay, Gokin. Nobody ever goes into the Chum Bucket to eat anyway. That's why Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula, so he can get customers to come to him."

Just before anyone can say anything else, the Universe Portal Machine opened up a new portal. "Okay, I've set the machine to take us to SpongeBob's home. We're set to save Bikini Bottom next."

SpongeBob looked really happy. "Oh boy! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to ave my world!" The sponge ran over to the portal, but Timmy pulled him by the pants to stop him. "Wait a minute! How do you expect us to go to SpongeBob's world without scuba gear?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

Jimmy just smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "No problem, Timmy. We don't need that kind of stuff, all we need is this." Jimmy showed them pieces of gum with his Neutronic symbol on them. "Uh, what're those?" SpongeBob asked in confusion. "This is one of my inventions, Neutronic Air Gum. Chew a piece and it'll let you breath underwater." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, cool. We definitely don't any scuba gear if we got this." Danny smiled. Gokin nodded in agreement. "Yep, I think we're all set. Oh, wait!" Gokin pulled out a Poke Ball. "Greninja could be a big help in Bikini Bottom."

"Everyone, grab a piece of Air Gum and let's go through the portal." Jimmy told them. Since he already has the ability to breath underwater, SpongeBob just happily jumped in to the portal. "Here I come, Bikini Bottom!"

The other four chewed some pieces of Air Gum before following the sponge through the portal.

* * *

The five heroes made it to SpongeBob's world of Bikini Bottom. Gokin even let Greninja out as soon as they got there. The six of them were now standing in front of SpongeBob's house, which is pretty much a pineapple under the sea.

Timmy was pretty amazed as he looked around the undersea world. "Wow, this is Bikini Bottom? I can't believe we're under the sea!"

"This is so cool. We're underwater, and yet we're able to breath it like air." Gokin turned to his Ninja Pokemon. "Pretty amazing, isn't it, Greninja?" Greninja had his arms crossed, but he still nodded. "Ninja."

SpongeBob looked pretty excited. "I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends! There's Patrick, and Squidward, and Mr.-" Danny quickly cuts the sponge off, noticing that something was a little off. "Uh, SpongeBob? Where IS everybody?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, it is a bit quiet...too quiet." SpongeBob agreed.

"If everyone's missing, the Syndicate may be responsible." Jimmy said.

"No, Jimmy! I think it's something much more devious than that." SpongeBob said. "What could be more devious than the Syndicate?" Gokin asked in confusion.

"I think that someone has prepared...A surprise Birthday party for me!" SpongeBob started running around to this so-called surprise party. He started with the roof of Squidward's house. "SURPRISE!" But there was no one there. "Hmm, not here." So he tried another location. "SURPRISE!" It was the same result as on his neighbor's roof. "Nope, not here either." Another location. "SURPRISE!" Same result. "Wow, they're hiding so well, it's gonna take me forever to find everyone."

SpongeBob walked back over to the others. "I don't think that's it, SpongeBob. I think that-" Something else suddenly cut Jimmy off. "Surprise!" Before they knew it, they were surrounded by multiple Doomsday Troopers, only these looked more suited for an undersea world like Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob, still thinking there was a party waiting for him, smiled and looked at the troopers. "Is it a costume party?" "I don't think they're costumes." Danny answered.

Gokin pulled his Power Pole out and got ready to fight. "They're Syndicate Troopers! Get ready!" Greninja got ready with glowing purple blades.

"HI-YAH!" Suddenly, one of the troopers was taking out by a karate chop. The six of them turned to see a female squirrel in a scuba suit. "Come on, SpongeBob! Let's skedaddle!" The squirrel said.

SpongeBob smiled happily. "Sandy! I knew you wouldn't miss my surprise party!"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "SpongeBob, your Birthday's not for another month. Now you and your friends follow me." Sandy ran on ahead. SpongeBob and the others ran after her...but not before Greninja used his Night Slash to slice up the other Doomsday Troopers. Once they were take care of, Greninja quickly ran to catch up to his trainer and the others.

* * *

With Sandy leading the way, SpongeBob and the others ran further into Bikini Bottom. They had to fight off some more Syndicate Troopers along the way, but it was worth it. Now the seven of them were standing in front of a restaurant that's called the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob happily gasped once he laid eyes on the restaurant in front of him. "The Krusty Krab! It's still in one piece!"

Gokin smiled at the sponge. "You seem pretty happy about this, SpongeBob."

"Of course I am. This happens to be the finest eating establishment ever established for eating! I happen to be the fry cook, it's my job to make sure the customers get their delicious Krabby Patties!" SpongeBob explained a little dramatically. He even held up a spatula. Gokin just sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly.

"SpongeBob, I hate to ruin the happy moment for ya, but we've got things to discuss here." Sandy reminded her friend. Once everyone turned their attention to her, Sandy began to explain what's been happening to Bikini Bottom. "Okay, guys, here's the situation. Plankton has taken control of Bikini Bottom. He's locked up anyone who's resisted and one of the first to get captured was Mr. Krabs!"

"Oh no!" SpongeBob's happy mood went away, he was worried about his boss.

"Now, he's catching all the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields and transporting them back to his Fortress Factory where he's extracting power from their sting." Sandy added.

Gokin growled a little. "This must be Plankton's part of the Syndicate's plan. He's stealing the sting energy from the Jellyfish to power up the device that Vlad mentioned before back in Amity Park!"

Now SpongeBob looked worried about the Jellyfish. "Those poor Jellyfish!"

Sandy smiled. "I have a plan to save the Jellyfish and overthrow Plankton, and we need your help."

SpongeBob smiled again. "We'd be happy to help, Sandy!" Greninja nodded in agreement. "Gre."

Sandy nodded, then she began to tell them her plan. "First, we go to Jellyfish Fields and destroy his Jellyfish Harvesting Machines. That should disrupt Plankton's plans..."

"And save those wild Jellyfish!" SpongeBob added.

"Next, we will sneak into Plankton's fortress and shut down his machines..." Sandy continued.

"And save the captured Jellyfish!" SpongeBob added.

"In all the chaos, we should be able to sneak into Plankton's control center to stop his operation completely." Sandy finished.

"And save Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob happily added.

Timmy looked pretty excited about this. "Ooh! This is like a spy movie! Do we have any secret agents?"

"You're smart, kid." Sandy told Timmy. "We've already got an agent in Jellyfish Fields. Your mission is to make contact with our agent."

"And how will we know this agent?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry, he's one of our best men." Sandy assured. "His code name is 'Agent Star'."

SpongeBob is in awe about a secret agent. "Wow, a secret agent. I wonder who it could be?"

"Looks like we'll find that out once we get to Jellyfish Fields." Danny said.

Gokin nodded before turning his attention back to Sandy. "Sandy, you just make sure that those fiends don't hurt any of the folks in town. Leave Jellyfish Fields to us."

Sandy gave the Saiyan a thumbs-up. "Can do, monkey boy."

* * *

Leaving the protection of the town to Sandy, SpongeBob began to lead Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Gokin, and Greninja to the direction of Jellyfish Fields to put Sandy's plan into motion.

"Jellyfish Fields is just at the end of this gully. We should be able to find the secret agent when we get there." SpongeBob told the other five.

"Well, let's get going. The sooner we stop them harvesting Jellyfish, the sooner we can go to the factory and stop Plankton!" Danny said. "And the sooner we can save another world from the Syndicate and this device of theirs!" Gokin added.

"We should proceed with caution. It's likely they will be guarding Jellyfish Fields!" Jimmy mentioned. "Okay! Let's get going!" Timmy added.

As they made their way through the gully, they were bashing away at the Syndicate Troopers that were indeed guarding the way to Jellyfish Fields. It took a while, but the six of them managed to sneak their way into Jellyfish Fields.

SpongeBob then whispered to his friends. "Quietly. No one must know we are here until we find Agent Star." Gokin suddenly shushed the sponge. "I'm sensing someone coming. This might be the agent Sandy told us about."

From behind a nearby rock, a chubby pink starfish suddenly ran out in the open once he saw SpongeBob. "Hey, SpongeBob! Don't tell anyone, but Sandy made me a secret agent!" He gave off a goofy laugh. Everyone, minus SpongeBob, sweat dropped.

It was then that SpongeBob noticed that one of Plankton's Harvesting Machines was approaching the starfish from behind. "Patrick, watch out for that Jellyfish Harvester!"

Patrick saw this and tried to run...but it was too late. The Jellyfish Harvester sucked the starfish in. Seeing his best friend get sucked inside made SpongeBob get down on his knees in despair. "Patrick, no!"

The others flinched and winced while looking on. At first, Patrick was calling for help. But then, he said that it kinda tickled, then hurts. The Harvester then began to roll away with Patrick in a back net. "Help! Sponge-ouch. Sponge-ouch. SpongeBob!" The Harvester took Patrick away through an open gate to the factory.

SpongeBob cried, seeing his best friend get captured and dragged into Plankton's Fortress Factory. Both Danny and Gokin looked down at the sponge with sympathetic looks, the former rolled his eyes a little while the latter rubbed the back of his head.

Danny began to assure the sponge. "Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll get him back. Let's stick to Sandy's plan. We'll take out these Jellyfish Harvesters, and then enter Plankton's fortress. We'll find Patrick there."

Gokin nodded and turned to the others. "No doubt there's plenty of Harvesters all over the place. We might need to split up again to take care of them and save the Jellyfish."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Gokin. I'll go with Timmy to take out a Harvester." "Good call, Neutron." Timmy agreed.

Danny turned to the Saiyan. "Hey, Gokin? I think it would be best if me and Greninja go together." Gokin nodded. "Good idea, Danny. With your ghost powers and Greninja's ninja reflexes, the two of you should be able to take a Harvester down undetected." Greninja seemed to agree with the idea himself. "Gre Greninja."

Gokin smiled and nodded. "Looks like that leaves you and me, SpongeBob." SpongeBob sniffed and stood up. "Do you think we'll really be able to save Patrick this way?"

Gokin gave SpongeBob a soft smile. "I know we'll be able to save him and everyone else that's been captured, just trust me." Hearing this made SpongeBob smile. "You're right. Let's do it!"

Gokin nodded. "Okay, let's move!" In agreement, the team split up to deal with the Jellyfish Harvesters.

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy were hiding behind a rock and watched as a Jellyfish Harvester was slowly rolling over to them.

"Okay, there's a Jellyfish Harvester, so how do we stop it?" Timmy asked quietly.

Jimmy looked at the Harvester carefully. "If I can use my Shrink Ray on the wheels, that should give us an opportunity to kick some Syndicate Trooper buttocks."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Right, just say when."

Jimmy got his Shrink Ray out and aimed it at the Harvester's wheels. "Wait for it..." He waited for the machine to get closer. "Almost there..." Once the machine got a little closer... "NOW!" Jimmy fired a ray at the wheels of the Harvester, shrinking them and making the Harvester stop in it's place.

With the Harvester immobile, Jimmy and Timmy jumped out of their hiding spot and rushed in to attack. The Harvester aimed it's weapon at them, then fired some bubbles at them. "Watch out! Bubble missiles!" Jimmy warned Timmy. "I got it!" Timmy countered the bubbles with the stars from his Star Shooter. The stars popped the bubbles as well put some dents in the Harvester.

"Keep it busy, Timmy, I have an idea." Jimmy instructed. He was turning a dial on his Tornado Blaster.

Timmy kept dodging the bubbles as he fired more stars at the Harvester. As the battle went on, Cosmo was laughing too much with the many stars Timmy was firing. "Hurry up, Fudge Head! I don't know-Ha-Ha-Ha!-how much more of this-Ha-Ha-Ha-haha!-I can take!"

"Endure it for a little bit longer, Cosmo! I'm almost done!" Jimmy kept fiddling with his weapon. Once he got it all set, Jimmy aimed it at the Harvester. "Move out of the way!" He warned Timmy.

Timmy heard him and ran out of the way. Jimmy then fired a big tornado at the Harvester! It sucked the machine up and tore it apart. Once the tornado went away, the Harvester was nothing more than a bunch of broken parts.

Seeing the pile of broken parts, Jimmy and Timmy smiled and nodded at each other. After that, the two of them ran further into Jellyfish Fields.

* * *

Another Jellyfish Harvester was rolling around, trying to find more Jellyfish to capture.

What it didn't see was Danny flying above it with Greninja on his back. Danny made himself and Greninja intangible so the Harvester couldn't see them.

Danny turned his head to the Ninja Pokemon. "Okay, ready?" Greninja nodded his head. "Ninja."

With that in mind, Danny quickly made the two of them visible again. The two of them dived down towards the Harvester. As he was diving, Greninja fired his Ice Beam to freeze the Harvester in place.

The two of them landed just as the Harvester began to fire bubbled at them. "What the-!? Bubbles!?" Danny yelped. The ghost boy then fired ghost rays at the bubbles. This kept going until Greninja used his Water Shuriken to slice the weapon clean off the Harvester.

"Nice going, Greninja! Now, get behind me!" Danny instructed. Greninja didn't argue and got behind the Ghost Boy. Danny looked at the Harvester and took a deep breath. With a shout, Danny unleashed ghostly shock waves that began to tear the Harvester apart.

Once the Harvester was no more, Danny stopped his attack. He got down to his knees and panted. It was a little too quick, but Greninja noticed that Danny's hair changed from white to black before going back to white again.

Danny kept panting. "Good thing I didn't change back right away after using the Ghostly Wail." He told himself. He was able to get back up, with Greninja's help. "Thanks. Come on, let's get moving." He told the Water/Dark-Type Pokemon. Greninja nodded before the two of them walked further to Jellyfish Fields.

* * *

SpongeBob and Gokin were waiting for a Jellyfish Harvester to show up.

"Hey, Gokin? Sorry I lost my cool back there. I was pretty upset when Patrick was sucked up by that Harvester." SpongeBob suddenly apologized.

"Honestly, I don't really blame you. I understand the pain of having someone close to you getting captured by the enemy." Gokin said.

"You do?" SpongeBob asked in curiosity.

Gokin looked sad as he nodded. "It happened before we even met. One of the enemies I've faced named Naturon Shenron tricked me and used the body of one of my family members against me."

"Who?" SpongeBob asked.

"My older sister Pan. Naturon Shenron tricked us into thinking he was defeated just so he could absorb the closest thing around the area...which was Pan. He used her powers against me, my best friend, Nim, and my grandpa Goku." Gokin explained.

SpongeBob was shocked. "That's terrible! That must've been a tough battle for you."

Gokin sadly nodded. "It was. We could've defeated him with a Kamehameha Wave, but I couldn't use my full power. Pan was still in Naturon's body and I couldn't kill Naturon without killing Pan at the time." Tears began to form in Gokin's eyes when the battle against Naturon Shenron played back in his mind. "Pan's my sister, but I also see her like another mother. If I killed her, even if she told me to do so, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Were you able to save Pan during the battle with Naturon?" SpongeBob asked in sadness.

Gokin shook his head and wiped away his tears. "Not me. I was knocked away at the time, but my grandpa told me that he tricked Naturon to releasing Pan from his grasp. Once I saw that Pan was out of him, I unleashed all of my rage into a Kamehameha Wave on Naturon Shenron."

SpongeBob patted Gokin on the back. "Sorry about what that bad guy did to your sister."

Gokin gently smiled. "That's okay. Naturon's gone and Pan's safe and sound...I think. Anyway, that's all that matters." The Saiyan spotted a Harvester coming their way. "Come on, we've gotta focus on taking that Harvester down."

SpongeBob got into a fighting stance. "Right! This is for you, Patrick!" Without warning, the sponge charged towards the Jellyfish Harvester.

The Harvester shot some bubbles at the sponge. "Watch out!" Gokin warned. Then he shot ki blasts to counter the bubbles. SpongeBob tried to attack the Harvester, but it proved to be too strong for the sponge's karate gloves.

"Wow, this thing's pretty strong on the outside." SpongeBob commented. He was still trying to attack.

Hearing the sponge kinda gave Gokin an idea. The Saiayn looked at the machine carefully. "Let's see how it is on the inside." With a smirk, Gokin turned into a Super Saiyan and flew towards the machine. "I'm going in!" After the shout, Gokin allowed himself to be sucked into the Harvester.

"Gokin! NOOOOOO!" SpongeBob wailed in despair once he saw his Saiyan friend get sucked inside. The sponge's crying came to a halt when he saw that the Harvester began to jerk around and make strange noises. SpongeBob's eyes widened once he saw that the Harvester began to swell and glow. "TAKE COVER!" The sponge quickly hid behind a rock just as the Harvester exploded.

SpongeBob peeked out of his hiding spot and saw Super Saiyan Gokin standing around broken parts. "Gokin! You're okay!" The sponge shouted in relief. He ran towards the Super Saiyan.

"Never underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan." Gokin said.

SpongeBob gave him a big hug. "That was amazing! You took that Harvester down from the inside!"

Gokin nodded. "That was my plan all along. Come on, let's meet up with the others." He and SpongeBob ran off to meet up with the others.

* * *

The six of them met up with each other once again. They were standing in front of the gate to the factory.

"Okay, I think we've got all the Harvesters in Jellyfish Fields." Jimmy said.

SpongeBob cheered happily. "Hooray! We saved the wild Jellyfish!"

"Now all we have to do is find a way into Plankton's factory." Danny said.

"But how do we do that?" Timmy asked.

Still in his Super Saiyan form, Gokin walked over to the gate. "I think I can push the gate open."

SpongeBob shook his head. "I don't know, Gokin. That gate looks pretty tough."

Gokin just shook his head. "Trust me, me and my family can lift and push heavier stuff." He grunted and began to push on the gate. The others just stood there, waiting patiently as they watched their Super Saiyan friend work on the gate. SpongeBob, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were shocked to see that Gokin was able to push the big metal gate open with ease.

Danny didn't blink, but he just pointed his finger at the opening. "Looks like Gokin made our way in."

SpongeBob got over his shock and ran inside with determination to save his boss, his best friend, and the trapped Jellyfish. "Patrick, Mr. Krabs, all the little JellyFish, hang on! We're coming!" Without a word, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Gokin, and Greninja ran after the sponge inside the factory.

* * *

Our heroes have accomplished their mission to save the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields by taking out the Harvesters. Now, all they have to do is sneak into the factory, free the captured Jellyfish, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs from Plankton's clutches. Will they succeed or will they be captured as well? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	6. Save the Jellyfish

Last time on Dragon Ball X: Unite, our heroes got to SpongeBob's undersea world of Bikini Bottom to stop Plankton. When they got there, they met and discuss the plan with one of SpongeBob's friends, Sandy Cheeks. The plan was to take out Plankton's Jellyfish Harvesters and enter Plankton's Factory Fortress to save the Jellyfish he captured for their energy. Now, after destroying the Harvesters, our heroes are ready to take down Plankton's factory from the inside.

**Save the Jellyfish**

* * *

Once SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Gokin, and Greninja entered the factory, they noticed that some poor Jellyfish were being dragged through yellow tubes. There was also tanks filled with Jellyfish jelly.

"We need to shut this factory down. We can't let the Syndicate collect any more energy from these Jellyfish!" Danny told the others.

Gokin shrugged. "How are we gonna do that?"

Jimmy looked at the many tubes carefully. "Hmm, from the look of these plans, there should be a central control unit for the whole factory. If I can get to it, I should be able to shut the factory down and release the Jellyfish."

Danny chuckled. "That ought to do it!"

Suddenly, Timmy heard something. "Wait, what's that noise?" Everyone else looked around to find the source of the noise Timmy heard.

Using his senses, Gokin looked up to his left and saw something in a bottle. "Over there!"

The others looked at what Gokin, and SpongeBob couldn't be happier. "PATRICK! Hooray! Don't worry, buddy! We'll have you out of there in a jiffy."

Danny nodded and flew over to the trapped starfish. "I got him!" Turning his hand intangible, the ghost phased his hand through the jar, grabbed Patrick's arm and turned him intangible. While Patrick was surprised, Danny easily pulled him out of the jar and flew him back to the others.

"PATRICK!/SPONGEBOB!" The two best friends happily gave each other a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound again! I thought Plankton was gonna do something horrible to you!" SpongeBob told his friend. "...I was captured?" Patrick asked.

Timmy deadpanned. "Yeah, we came here to save you and the Jellyfish." "As well as Mr. Krabs." Gokin added.

"Okay, now that Patrick is freed from his containment, it's time to get to work on freeing the Jellyfish." Jimmy told the others. Greninja nodded in confirmation. "Ninja."

SpongeBob smiled and closed his eyes. "Okay, let's get to work on finding the vents! Come on, Patrick! Give us a hand saving the poor Jellyfish as well as Mr. Krabs." When the sponge opened his eyes, Patrick was no longer standing next to him. "Patrick? Pat, where'd ya go?"

The others heard the sound of slurping. They turned to see that Patrick somehow quickly got in one of the tanks filled with Jellyfish jelly. The chubby starfish was eating the jelly in the tank. "Busy. I'll catch up with you and those other heroes later." Patrick replied to SpongeBob just before he went back to eating jelly.

Seeing this made SpongeBob sigh in annoyance before he walked away. The others walked off, following SpongeBob. They believe Patrick will be fine as long as he stays out of sight.

* * *

They made it further into the factory. On the way to the central control unit, they had to fight off some of the Syndicate. During the fight, something appeared before them. The six of them saw that it was some sort of cyborg.

"Cool, a cyborg!" Timmy smiled, but he quickly got over that. "I mean...Oh no, a cyborg!"

"Greninja, Night Slash!" Gokin called. The Ninja charged at the cyborg with a glowing purple blade ready. Just as Greninja got ready to slice the cyborg in half...the machine suddenly disappeared.

"What the barnacles!?" SpongeBob yelped. Suddenly, the cyborg reappeared and held it's hands out. It summoned more Syndicate Grunts to fight. "Pukin' Pluto! The machine is able to summon more Syndicate Troopers to fight!" Jimmy groaned.

"It's also as if he can phase through stuff like Danny can." Gokin added.

"Like me?" Danny got an idea and smirked. "That's it!" While the others were busy taking down the Syndicate Grunts, the ghost boy waited until the cyborg, the Phase Soldier, turned intangible once again. "Now!" Quickly turning intangible himself, Danny flew right at the Phase Soldier and punched the cyborg hard before it could summon more Troopers. It wasn't until they both turned tangible again that Danny fired a ghost ray that destroyed the Phase Soldier. The others were able to take care of the Syndicate Grunts.

"What the heck was that thing anyway?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looked at the parts that used to be a Phase Soldier. "If I had to guess, I'd say that this was cyborg the Calamitous made himself to imitate Vlad's phasing abilities and to summon more Syndicate Troopers to make sure their plan doesn't fail."

"Looks like they're pretty desperate to make sure we don't foil their plan." Danny said.

Gokin nodded with a serious look. "If that's the case we need to hurry and focus on shutting this factory down. We have to make sure that they don't steal any more energy from the sting of the Jellyfish."

"We just need to find the central control unit. It's probably somewhere deep in the heart of this factory, we might not be able to find it right away-" Jimmy was suddenly cut off. "Found it!" SpongeBob pointed at the central control unit he suddenly found.

Timmy was amazed. "Dude, how were you able to find it so fast?"

"I saw the sign." SpongeBob answered. He pointed at something on top of the unit. They looked and saw that it was a sign surrounded by flashing lights.

"Jellyfish Factory Central Control Unit. Property of Plankton. DO NOT TOUCH!" Danny read the sign.

Gokin blinked in confusion. "...How did we not see that?" Greninja just shrugged.

Jimmy shook his head. "Okay, now that the control unit has been located, it's time for me to get down to business." The boy genius ran over and began to type on the central control unit. Timmy, Gokin, Greninja, SpongeBob, and Danny just stood there and watched as Jimmy got on a typing spree. After a few seconds of typing...everything in the factory got shut off after Jimmy clicked one last button.

All the lights were turned off and the vents opened up, releasing all of the captured Jellyfish. Seeing the Jellyfish swim away from the factory made SpongeBob happily cheer for them. "FREEDOM!"

Jimmy smiled and walked back over to his friends. "Gentlemen, I believe that the Syndicate will no longer steal energy from the Jellyfish. Let's go!"

The others nodded and ran off somewhere else in the factory to find an exit.

* * *

As they ran, they found themselves in what looks like some sort of laboratory.

Timmy blinked as he looked around. "Hey, I thought Neutron shut the factory down. How come there's lights on here?"

SpongeBob looked around. He thought the lab looked pretty familiar. "Hmm...I don't know why, but this lab looks pretty familiar to me."

Danny turned to the sponge. "Have you been here before?"

Before the sponge could answer, another voice asked something. "SpongeBob, what are you doing here?" SpongeBob looked up at a big computer screen. Instead of looking worried, he just smiled and waved at the computer. "Oh! Hi, Karen!"

The others were confused and surprised to see SpongeBob happily talking to a computer. "Hold on! SpongeBob, do you know this computer?" Gokin asked.

SpongeBob happily nodded. "Yep! That's Plankton's computer wife, Karen."

Timmy blinked. "Did he just say...computer wife?"

It wasn't until Karen spoke that SpongeBob gasped in realization. "That's it!" Guys, we're now in the laboratory inside Plankton's restaurant!"

The others blinked. "We are?" Danny asked.

"That's correct, boys." Karen spoke up. "That microscopic barnacle head husband of mine connected the Chum Bucket to some sort of factory meant for extracting energy from the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields. I told him not to connect his factory to the Chum Bucket, but as usual he didn't listen to me." Her screen showed that she was rolling her eyes.

Gokin suddenly decided to talk to the computer. "Uh, excuse me...ma'am? Do you know where Plankton is?"

"He's up on the roof of the Chum Bucket. He's trying to get Krabs to tell him the Krabby Patty secret formula." Karen replied.

SpongeBob gasped. "Oh no! Plankton must be torturing Mr. Krabs as we speak! We've gotta get up on the roof!"

"The doorway is in the dining room, you can easily get to the roof from there. Be careful though, there's a bunch of those creepy things Plankton got from his new friends in there." Karen explained.

SpongeBob smiled. "Thanks, Karen!"

Danny blinked a couple of times. "Wait, why warn us about that? Aren't you gonna try and stop us?"

"Eh, not really." Karen replied. "This is obviously another one of Plankton's plans that 'can't possibly fail'."

"Ooookay...?" Jimmy shook his head and looked at the door. "Come on, guys!"

The six of them ran out of the lab and into the dining room. True to Karen's word, there were some Syndicate Troopers in the restaurant.

Once the six of them took down the troopers, they stood in front of the stairway to the roof of the Chum Bucket. "Right! Now that we've save the Jellyfish, it's time to find Plankton!" Timmy said.

"We're coming to save you, Mr. Krabs!" After SpongeBob made that declaration, the six of them ran up the stairs to stop Plankton once and for all!

* * *

They got to the roof of the Chum Bucket, and they immediately heard the voice of a sailor. "No! NOOO! Not me money! Curse you, Plankton!"

They turned around and looked up. On a platform above them, Plankton was watching as a machine was trying to pull some money out of Mr. Krabs's pockets as a form of torture. Not noticing the six below, Plankton began to speak to his business rival. "I've tried being reasonable with you, Krabs, and I've tried being unreasonable. Yet you refuse to surrender the Krabby Patty formula." The little villain looked angry and began to demand the formula from the crab. "Why do you resist!? Why won't you give me that formula!?"

"No, Mr. Krabs! Don't tell him!" SpongeBob shouted to his employer. This made both Mr. Krabs and Plankton finally notice the heroes.

Mr. Krabs smiled in relief once he saw his fry cook. "SpongeBob me boy! Oh, I'm as jolly as a roger to see that you came!" Plankton, however, was both shocked and angry. "What!? SpongeBob!?"

SpongeBob turned his attention to the one-eyed villain. "Plankton, you've gone too far this time! What would your mother think?"

Plankton gave a smooth smile. "Why, I'm sure that she would be very proud of me. I was always her favorite." He turned serious as he glared at the six heroes. "Prepare to be crushed!" He dashed off...only to come back controlling a giant green robot crab.

As Plankton appeared in his robot, a bunch of Syndicate Grunts appeared to fight the heroes. "Get ready, everyone!" Jimmy told his friends. All six of them got ready to fight.

Plankton gave off an evil laugh. "Seize them!" At the order, the Syndicate Troopers charged to the heroes. They either shot fire balls or smacked their fists on the ground. Either way, the six heroes were still able to fight well against them.

Just as Greninja slammed through a couple of Troopers with Waterfall, the eyes on Plankton's crab robot glowed. Before they knew it, the crab bot shot plasma balls down at the heroes. "Watch out, boys!" Mr. Krabs warned them. At the warning, some of the heroes dodged the plasma balls. When they landed, they sent small shock waves. One of them knocked SpongeBob off his feet.

"Quiet, Krabs! Just stay there while I turn these kids to-WHAT!?" Plankton turned to yell at his captive, but he was shocked to see that Mr. Krabs was gone. The machine that was holding Mr. Krabs was completely crushed as well. "Where did he go!? Who freed him!?"

"I did!" Plankton quickly turned around just to see Gokin glaring at him. The Saiyan was pointing his Power Pole at the enemy. "I took him back to the Krusty Krab where he'll be safe with Sandy! Now we don't have to hold anything back!"

SpongeBob cheered happily. "WOO! Thank you, Gokin!"

Plankton snarled and pulled on his antennas in anger. "Why you...! Take this!" Plankton shot more plasma balls at Gokin. The Saiyan jumped away from a couple of them, but used his Power Pole to knock one of the balls back at Plankton. "...Uh-oh." He muttered. The plasma ball knocked the robot, as well as Plankton off the platform. Plankton comically screamed as the robot landed on its back and him in front of the heroes.

"Now!" Jimmy fired winds from his Tornado Blaster at the stunned robot. Timmy followed it up by firing stars, Danny fired some ghost rays at it. SpongeBob got closer to the robot and hit it with some karate chops. Gokin was using both his fists and his Power Pole against the crab bot. Greninja was throwing his Water Shurikens at the robot.

Plankton was grunting from underneath the robot, but then he finally snapped. "I have had...ENOUGH!" When he shouted the last part, he got his robot to flip back on its feet. When it slammed its feet on the floor, it sent a shock wave that knocked the heroes back. "Okay, boys! Try fairing against this!" Plankton shot lasers from the robot's eyes.

"Watch out! Lasers!" Jimmy yelled. Plankton laughed as he watched the heroes jump or roll away to dodge the lasers.

The robot jumped around the roof of the Chum Bucket and kept firing the lasers at the heroes. Timmy finally had enough of this. He put his Freeze Glove on and fired a beam at the eyes of the robot. Plankton tried to get the eyes to fire again, but they were frozen solid. "Come on, you piece of garbage!"

"HA! No more lasers from your toy, Plankton!" Timmy said in triumph.

Plankton growled. "Don't mess with me, boys! I WENT TO COLLEGE!" The robot crab extended its crab claws to grab one of the heroes, but they were suddenly sliced off by a dark blue blur. They were cut clean off the robot. "What the...!?" He looked over and saw that Greninja was glaring at him while holding a glowing purple blade.

"Nice one, Greninja!" Gokin commented. Greninja just silently nodded, his blade disappeared.

Plankton groaned. "How could this get any worse?"

"Like this!" Danny's voice yelled. Everyone looked up at the sky. Danny was floating up there with SpongeBob on his shoulders. SpongeBob was blowing up a big bubble bomb and Danny was adding some ghost energy to the bubble. Once they were done, both Danny and SpongeBob threw it down at Plankton and his robot. "Catch, Plankton!" SpongeBob called out.

Plankton just stared up at the glowing bubble bomb. "...Oh shrimp." When the bomb made contact, it sent Plankton and his robot flying in the sky. Plankton was screaming comically as he fell down to the platform he was standing on earlier. His robot crumbled to pieces when it landed.

Once he and Danny landed next to Gokin, Greninja, Jimmy, and Timmy, SpongeBob spoke to his boss's enemy again. "Well, Plankton? What would your mother think now?"

Plankton got up to give the sponge an answer. "You're right, SpongeBob, she would be VERY disappointed in me. Being a villain is no way to live."

SpongeBob nodded his head. "That's right, go on."

"I can change! I can see the error of my ways!" Plankton suddenly declared. "I help people from now on and devote my life to being good!"

SpongeBob may have bought it, but Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Gokin, and even Greninja found Plankton's declaration a bit hard to believe. "I don't know if he's learned his lesson, but he's certainly not leading Bikini Bottom anymore."

It wasn't until the six of them turned around until Plankton said something else. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." They quickly turned around and saw that Plankton was in another crab robot. It looked just like the other one, only it wasn't in pieces. "I can't believe you fell for that! And you, SpongeBob, falling for the line about my mother? When will you people learn?" Plankton laughed and got ready to attack.

Gokin growled and changed into his Super Saiyan form again. "We can keep this up all day if you want, Plankton!"

However, just before another fight could begin... "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Something came crashing down on Plankton from above! The impact also broke the new crab robot completely.

The six heroes were surprised to see that it was Patrick that unknowingly crashed into Plankton and his robot. "Patrick!" SpongeBob exclaimed in both surprise and relief. The sponge waited until Patrick was in front of them to ask his best friend an important question. "Where did you come from?"

"Um...Up there." Patrick pointed up at the sky. That only confused the heroes when they looked up at the sky.

Plankton groaned in disgust after being squashed by Patrick's behind. "Blech! I need a shower!"

Gokin dropped back in his base form and glared at Plankton again. "Your plans in Bikini Bottom are over, Plankton! Your factory has been shut down and the Jellyfish are free!"

"I'm not gonna give up that easily!" Plankton gave the heroes an evil smirk. "You may have stopped my plans, but the Syndicate is still getting energy from two more worlds!" As he spoke, the controls for the robot became an escape pod for Plankton. "We will soon have enough energy to finish the Doomsday Machine, and then you will all bow down before me! Nothing can stop the Syndicate! NOTHING!" Plankton gave off an evil laugh as he left Bikini Bottom in his escape pod.

The heroes were shocked to hear what Plankton just told them. "Doomsday Machine!?" SpongeBob gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

Gokin growled. "So that's the device that Vlad was talking about! That's why they're stealing energy from our worlds, so they can power up this Doomsday Machine of theirs!"

Jimmy got a portal ready to take the heroes back to Retroville. "We've got to stop them from powering that Doomsday Machine. Otherwise, all of our futures are at risk." Danny said seriously. The six heroes jumped into the portal, leaving Patrick on the roof of the Chum Bucket.

Rather than being sad about being left behind, Patrick just smiled and waved as the portal closed. "Bye, SpongeBob! I'll be waiting for you to come back! The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy marathon isn't gonna watch itself!"

* * *

At last, our heroes finally figured out why the Syndicate is stealing energy from their worlds: to power up this Doomsday Machine of theirs! Both Amity Park and Bikini Bottom have been saved, but there's still three more worlds to go! Where will they go next? Things get even more serious next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	7. Back to West City

Last time on Dragon Ball X: Unite, SpongeBob, Danny, Gokin, Greninja, Jimmy, and Timmy finally got into Plankton's factory fortress. They managed to free Patrick and all of the captured Jellyfish, and also shut the factory down for good. The only thing left to do is find Plankton and stop him! They got to him and a captured Mr. Krabs up on the roof of Plankton's restaurant, the Chum Bucket. Even with Plankton armed with his big crab robot, our heroes were still able to stop Plankton, free Mr. Krabs and saved Bikini Bottom. Even defeated, Plankton still smirks and mentions that the Syndicate is still gathering energy from two more worlds to power up the device known as their Doomsday Machine. Plankton managed to escape and our heroes now leave Bikini Bottom behind to save another world from the Syndicate!

**Back to West City**

* * *

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Gokin, and Greninja got back to Jimmy's lab in Retroville. With Goddard drying him off, Jimmy got ready to set the portal for their next destination.

"So, it turns out that the Syndicate is gathering energy for this thing called the Doomsday Machine." Timmy was wringing his pink hat dry. "So, where are we going next?"

"So far, we've saved Amity Park and Bikini Bottom. That leaves Timmy's world, Dimmsdale, and Gokin's world, West City." Jimmy was sitting at his computer desk and looked at the screen.

SpongeBob spoke up. "Oh, I know! Let's save West City first, and then get on over to Dimmsdale afterwards!"

"Why go there first?" Danny questioned the sponge.

"Well, other than saving it from the evil Syndicate, I kinda like to go to the world where Gokin learned those attacks and this golden form that Jimmy called a Super Saiyan." SpongeBob answered.

Timmy smiled and turned to the Saiyan. "Yeah, dude! Where'd you learn to do those awesome moves?"

"I learned how to fight from both my mom and my dad. See, I come from a family of martial artists." Gokin shrugged.

SpongeBob smiled. "So you learned from your family? Did your dad help you turn into a Super Saiyan?"

Gokin rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I kinda turned into that on my own it was during my Pokemon Journey in a region known as the Kalos Region."

"Does anyone else in your world change into a Super Saiyan?" Danny asked.

Gokin nodded. "Yeah, there's me, my older sister Pan, my dad Gohan, my Uncle Goten, my grandpa Goku, even three members of the Brief family."

"Who?" Timmy asked. "Family friend. My friend Bulla can change into a Super Saiyan now, and there's also her brother Trunks, and also their dad Vegeta." Gokin finished counting the Super Saiyans.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed above the boys again. "What about all those light show attacks you used earlier?" Cosmo asked. "Well, my dad was the one who showed me how to use the Kamehameha Wave. He got a little help from the man who invented the wave, a turtle hermit named Master Roshi." Gokin answered.

"Is there anything else you learned from your family?" Wanda was curious herself.

Gokin began to think about it. "Well...hmm..." Finally he remembered. "Oh yeah! My grandpa taught me about this technique known as the Fusion Technique."

"The Fusion Technique?" Timmy asked in confusion. Jimmy answered this time. "I've heard about that technique while I was gathering information about Gokin's world. It's a technique where two people of equal power and roughly equal size merge together to create a single powerful warrior."

Gokin smiled and nodded. "That's right, Jimmy. In fact, that technique can be pretty handy."

"Have you seen this Fusion Technique in action before?" Danny asked.

"Grandpa got Trunks and Uncle Goten to demonstrate the technique while he was showing me, Pan, Bulla, Uub, and Nim how it's done. Actually, Grandpa used this technique before in an actual fight. He fused with Vegeta to form a warrior called Gogeta." Gokin looked annoyed as he went on. "Of course they could've defeated the enemy, Omega Shenron, if they weren't goofing around."

"Hey, Gokin?" SpongeBob spoke up again. "Can we see how the technique works? Please? I want to see how it looks!" SpongeBob also kinda begged.

Wanda even agreed with the sponge. "Yeah! Come on, Gokin. Show us how it's done."

Gokin blinked a couple of times, but he smiled and nodded. "Well, okay. I can show you guys what my grandpa showed me about it." He took a couple of steps away from the others in order to demonstrate. "It's easier to show than to explain. Like Jimmy said, the two performing the technique have to be equal in both power and size or it won't work. They have to be in perfect sync or it'll result in a failed fusion, their postures and poses have to match each other."

"Poses?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. Gokin nodded. "That's right. It's pretty much like a cross between traditional fighting stances and water ballet...only without the water."

"Ooh! Ballet!" SpongeBob beamed a bit. "Did he just say ballet?" Danny asked. He didn't like where this is going now.

Gokin got ready for the first position of the Fusion Technique. "Just watch for a second, guys. I promise, it's a very helpful technique. **Fuuu...**" Gokin moved a few steps to the left and moved his arms over his head. "Now, think of two rivers flowing towards one another becoming more and more narrow as they get closer. **Sion!**" He moved his knees and arms into the second position. "It's important to get the knees and arms into the right position. **HA!**" Finally, Gokin moved into the final position, his index fingers pointed to his left and his tail was slightly curled. "The two rivers converge at two single points. The points give under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other, thus becoming one big river."

Jimmy, Danny, and Wanda couldn't stop blinking after the demonstration. "...You've gotta be kidding me." Danny muttered.

Both Timmy and Cosmo were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. "That's how it's done!?" Timmy laughed. "That just looks so silly!" Cosmo laughed.

SpongeBob, however, happily beamed at the technique. "Wow! That looks so cool! I can't wait to see how it looks for real."

Gokin smiled at the sponge. "Well, if you really want to see it in action, my sister's been talking about using it with Bulla one day. I can always-" He was cut off by some sort of ringing sound.

Jimmy quickly turned around, but was confused when he saw that the ringing wasn't coming from his alarm. "Strange, the alarm's not going off."

"Then where is that ringing coming from?" Timmy asked.

"Sorry, guys. That's me, I've got a call on my Holo Caster." Gokin quickly pulled out a green device from his pocket.

"What's a Holololo...Whatever that thing is?" SpongeBob had trouble sounding it out, so he pointed at the Holo Caster instead.

"It's kinda like a video cell phone. It shows an image of the person calling you or who you're trying to call yourself. Here, I'll show you." Gokin pressed a button to stop the ringing, then it showed an image of a girl who looked happy to see Gokin. "Shauna?"

Shauna beamed happily. "G-Meister! Oh, thank goodness! I finally got through!"

Another voice spoke through the Holo Caster. "Shauna? Did you finally get Gokin on the line?" Shauna smiled. "Yes, he's on right now!" Shauna moved out of the way. Her image was replaced with the image of another girl, one wearing a straw hat. "Gokin!"

Gokin gulped. "Uh, hi, Pan."

At first, Pan looked relieved and worried at the same time, but now she looked furious. "Don't 'Hi, Pan' me, mister! What took you so long to reply!? We've been trying to contact you forever!" Pan's outburst made everyone in Jimmy's lab yelp, step back, and cover their ears.

"Man, who is that?" Timmy rubbed his sore ear. "I think that might be Gokin's sister." SpongeBob replied.

"Pan, just take it easy. I can explain. I've been helping someone out with a similar problem West City's having." Gokin said. "Well, right now, we're the ones that could use your help! Those little gremlins are tearing the world apart, we need you here pronto!" Pan explained.

Gokin gasped. "The Syndicate Troopers! Okay, Pan! I'm coming back!" Gokin turned his Holo Caster off and turned to the boy genius. "Jimmy!"

"Way ahead of you, Gokin!" Jimmy just finished typing away and the portal opened up again. "We're all set to head off to West City!"

"Let's go!" Gokin returned Greninja to his Poke Ball. He was the first to jump into the portal. The others quickly followed after their friend.

* * *

Gokin, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob popped out of the portal right in front of Gokin's house.

"Is this it?" Timmy asked Jimmy. "Affirmative. I set the machine to take us to Gokin's house." Jimmy replied.

Danny looked at the house. "Gotta say, Gokin, that's a nice place you got here." The Ghost Boy noticed a golden statue next to the house. "Who's that?"

"That's my Granddad, Hercule Satan. He's known as the world champion, and people think he's saved the world." Gokin answered.

"Think?" SpongeBob gasped a little. "You mean he didn't save your world?"

Gokin smiled and shook his head. "Actually, Granddad did help Grandpa Goku save the world a couple of times in the past." Gokin looked at Hercule's statue with a small smile. "In fact, I'm sure the whole universe wouldn't even be here without his help."

Cosmo and Wanda were floating above the boys as they looked at the statue themselves. "So, where is he now?" Cosmo asked. Gokin frowned a bit. "That's the thing, I don't know."

"Cheer up, Gokin. I'm sure he's somewhere safe from the Syndicate." Wanda assured. "I hope so." Gokin still looked a bit sad.

"In any case, we should probably meet up with Pan. She sounded pretty serious when Gokin was talking to her." Jimmy got them back on track.

"That's right!" Gokin quickly ran up to his front door. Just as he was about to reach for the knob, another voice stopped him in his tracks. "It's no use checking your house, Gokin. It's empty."

Cosmo and Wanda quickly poofed into Timmy's Star Shooter just as the boys quickly turned to see a tall figure in a white cape. SpongeBob screamed and shivered a bit. "Who are you?"

Gokin, however, smiled at the figure. "Master Piccolo!"

Danny whipped his head around to the Saiyan with them. "Gokin, you know this guy?"

Gokin nodded and walked over to Piccolo. "Yeah, he's my mentor. He even trained my dad when he was a kid. Master Piccolo is quite a genius when it comes to strategic fighting."

"So, why does he have green skin?" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

Piccolo answered that question. "That's because I'm not from this world. I'm a being known as a Namekian." Piccolo turned his head to Gokin again. "But we'll get to that another time. You got the call from your friend and your sister, right?" Once Gokin nodded, Piccolo continued speaking. "Good, then you should know what's been going on around here."

"Pan said that the Syndicate Troopers and Tao have been making a mess of this world. Master Piccolo, if they're not in my house, then where are they?" Gokin asked his mentor.

"I took them a location that not even those 'Syndicate Troopers' would ever find them. I'll take you to them, get your new friends and follow me." Piccolo lifted up into the air.

Gokin picked up Jimmy and Timmy before he flew after Piccolo. Danny flew after them while carrying SpongeBob in his arms.

As they were flying, Piccolo decided to ask Gokin something important. "You seem to know what's happening, Gokin. Tell me, what's going on?"

Gokin looked serious. "Grandpa's old enemy, Tao, has teamed up with some villains from four other worlds, calling their team the Syndicate. First, they created these fiends called Syndicate Troopers and released them into our worlds to steal energy from it. At first, we didn't know why they were stealing the energy, but after a while we found out that they're gathering the energy to power up this device called the Doomsday Machine."

"Doomsday Machine? Not sure I like the sound of that." Piccolo said.

"They're working pretty fast to get their Doomsday Machine ready. My enemy, Vlad, already got them enough ghost energy for their device." Danny mentioned.

SpongeBob shivered. "And Plankton must've already got enough sting energy from the Jellyfish before we even confronted him on top of the Chum Bucket."

"Sounds like you boys were pretty busy." Piccolo said.

"So far, we've save Danny's world of Amity Park and SpongeBob's undersea world of Bikini Bottom. West City's the third world we've visited." Timmy said.

"According to what we heard from Pan, I'd say saving West City is going to be quite challenging." Jimmy added.

"You don't know how right you are." Piccolo thought. Without another word, Piccolo, Gokin, and Danny kept flying while carrying Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob.

* * *

After a good few minutes of flying Piccolo, Gokin, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob finally made it to a far off island miles away from West City and the Syndicate Troopers.

They landed on the island. Timmy looked around the island. "Nice hiding spot." "Uh, are you sure it'll be safe here?" SpongeBob couldn't help but ask.

"They haven't gotten to us yet, we should be fine here for a while." Piccolo answered.

Just then, someone nervously popped his head from a corner of a big rock. "Piccolo? Is that you? Did you come back?"

Gokin turned and smiled at the person. "Granddad!"

The person, Hercule, smiled once he saw Gokin. "Gokin, it's you!" He happily ran over to give his laughing grandson a big hug. "I'm so relieved! My grandson's come back safe and sound!"

The others smiled at the reunion, but a familiar female voice spoke up. "Gramps? I sensed Piccolo coming over, but who's with him?" Hercule put Gokin down just as they saw Pan come over to them. Right behind her were the other members to Gokin's team; Bulla, Uub, Nim, Shauna, Serena, Trevor, and Tierno. They smiled in relief once they saw Gokin.

"Hey, G-Meister! You're back!" Tierno happily exclaimed.

Nim walked over to Gokin. "Welcome back, buddy." The two of them smiled and shared a fist bump.

Pan walked over and gave her brother a stern look with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!"

Gokin nervously laughed a little. "I was called to help deal with a similar problem we're facing for the moment. With their help, of course." Gokin waved his hand over so his team could look over at Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob.

Bulla raised an eyebrow while looking at the four of them...mainly SpongeBob. "You seriously got some help...from a sponge?"

"Who are they?" Trevor asked.

Gokin smiled and began to introduce his new friends. "Those four are Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob. They're having similar problems in their worlds like the one we have here."

"And you just left us here while you helped them and not us? Your team?" Serena asked. She sounded like she's still upset about Gokin vanishing on them in the middle of a crisis.

"Sorry, Serena. Things happened kinda fast." Gokin apologized with a shrug.

Timmy spoke up next. "Uh, Gokin? Who are these guys?"

"Oh, right!" Gokin turned around to introduce his team to his four new friends. "Guys, this is the next generation of Z-Fighters. There's my older sister Pan, this is Bulla, he's Uub, that's my best friend Nim." He moved over to his friends from Kalos. "And these four are Pokemon Trainers like me. This is Serena, she's Shauna, he's Tierno, and this is Trevor."

Tierno walked over to the four of them with a grin. "I know we've just met and all, but any friend of Gokin's is a friend of mine." With that said, he happily shook hands with Jimmy.

Uub nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"So, Gokin, you have any idea what's going on?" Nim got them back on track by asking the question.

Gokin looked serious. "Okay, guys. It's like this." He explained what's been going on and what Tao's been trying to do.

After the explanation, Hercule nervously gulped and blinked a couple of times. "You mean the once notorious Mercenary Tao has joined forces with four other bad guys from other worlds? And they're trying to steal energy to power up this Doomsday Machine of theirs?"

Gokin nodded. "Yeah. So far, they got plenty of ghost energy as well as energy from Jellyfish stings."

"I guess that would explain why those fiends called the Syndicate Troopers have been kidnapping Pokemon." Serena said. "So the Syndicate could steal their energy for this Doomsday Machine of theirs. That would make sense." Trevor added.

"What do you mean kidnapping Pokemon?" Danny asked in confusion.

"While we were trying to escape, we noticed some of the Syndicate Troopers knocking Pokemon out and dragging them off somewhere." Shauna answered.

SpongeBob gasped. "Oh no! Those poor Pokemon! The Syndicate's taking their energy for the Doomsday Machine!"

"It's not just Pokemon." Everyone turned their heads in Piccolo's direction. "Those Syndicate Troopers are also knocking martial artists out and taking them away. So it's more than likely that Tao's stealing the energy of martial artists as well as Pokemon."

"Leaping Leptons! If that's true then the Syndicate will have plenty of energy from this world in no time!" Jimmy said.

Gokin smiled. "Don't worry, Jimmy. Before I left West City, Grandpa stayed behind to deal with Tao. He beat him before, he can do it again, right?" Once he turned his head over to his team, he saw the sad looks they were giving him. The looks made Gokin drop his smile. "...Guys? What is it?"

Pan walked over and gave Gokin a gentle hug. "Gokin, you've missed a lot while you were gone." She pulled away to look Gokin in the eyes. "One of the first martial artists to get captured by Tao and his Troopers...was Grandpa."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were shocked...but not as shocked as Gokin. "What!?"

"It's true." The five of them turned to see Uub's serious look. "Goku was about to fight against Tao, but the Troopers took him by surprise, knocked him out...and Tao dragged him away himself."

"B-but...Grandpa's one of the strongest fighters I know. There's no way he can be captured." Poor Gokin was in denial.

"Gokin." The sad Saiyan turned his head to Piccolo. "...It's the truth."

"Oh no..." Gokin looked down in sadness. "...Did anyone else we know get taken away?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and had his arms crossed. "...I'm afraid so. They also got Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goten, your parents, Trunks..."

Bulla looked down in anger. "They even took my dad!" Her fists were shaking a little.

"That's terrible!" SpongeBob gasped.

Trevor nodded. "We were lucky enough to get away from the chaos when it happened."

Gokin looked over at Nim. "Nim, what about your dad and 18? Did they get captured as well."

Nim shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard from my dad or Aunt 18 all day. I just hope they're safe."

Hercule suddenly growled in anger. "That fiend! How dare he kidnap my daughter!? I won't let him get away with this! When I find him, I'm gonna teach him not to mess with the family of the Champion!"

"Good luck trying to find him." Timmy deadpanned.

"Yeah, we literally have no idea where Tao is hiding." Danny added.

Trevor suddenly smiled. "Not yet anyway, but we will soon."

Gokin, Danny, SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Gokin asked.

Pan gave her brother a friendly smirk. "We've got Giru to spy on those Syndicate Troopers to figure out where Tao is and where they're taking the martial artists and the Pokemon."

Gokin smiled. "Good thinking, Pan!" He shared a high-five with his sister.

"Who's Giru?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"A little machine friend of ours. Pan met him while on a quest for these items called the Black-Star Dragon Balls." Nim answered.

Jimmy smiled happily. "A machine you say? Very clever to use Giru for some sort of undercover mission. What else can he do?"

"So far, locate Dragon Balls." Pan looked annoyed. "I'm still annoyed that little droid stole our original Dragon Radar and ate it."

"Ooh, and capable of integrating any kind of technology he consumes into his system. I'll have to study Giru myself." Jimmy paused after seeing the annoyed look Timmy was giving him. "...After we save our worlds from the Syndicate, of course."

"Wait. How are we supposed to know where he's at?" Danny asked.

Bulla smirked and pulled out a light blue Holo Caster. "I've been monitoring it from my Holo Caster. Whatever Giru sees, we'll be able to see as well." She turned it on and enlarged the screen.

Gokin smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you and Bulma were tweaking Giru a bit. So now he's also like our security camera?"

"Right on the money, leader." Bulla kept her eyes on the screen. On the screen, from Giru's point of view, they saw that Syndicate Troopers were taking Pokemon and martial artists down some dirt road. Then, Bulla typed a little on her Holo Caster to speak to Giru. "Bulla to Giru. Bulla to Giru. Do you read me, little guy?"

Obviously Giru heard her, because they heard him reply. "Giru, Giru. Giru to Bulla. Giru read Bulla loud and clear. Giru right on top of the mysterious kidnappers."

Bulla rolled her eyes. "I can see that, Bolt Boy. See if you can fly ahead of the line of Troopers and find out where they're taking the martial artists and the Pokemon."

"Roger!" Giru flew a little faster, but was still being extra careful.

Gokin looked at the screen and noticed the many martial artists and the many more Pokemon in the clutches of Tao's Syndicate Troopers. "...How long was I gone?" He couldn't help but ask.

After a few minutes, something came into Giru's view. "Giru to Bulla! Have visual on Trooper destination! Giru repeat! Have visual on Trooper destination!"

The team, Hercule, and Piccolo looked at the screen and saw where the Syndicate Troopers were heading. "That's where they're going? It kinda looks like an old villain base in an old action movie." Timmy mentioned. True to what Timmy said, where the Troopers were heading looks like an old base that's been abandoned years ago.

"Figures, a villain normally hides in the last place anyone would look." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Good work, Giru. Keep a visual on that old base, I'll try to get the coordinates." Bulla fiddled with her Holo Caster a bit. She downloaded a digital map leading to the base and grinned at her progress. "Got it!"

Gokin smiled and nodded. "Great work! Now let's get ready to stop Tao!"

Just then, a fire ball was seen on screen. It barely missed Giru. The little machine looked down at the Syndicate Grunts glaring up at him. They began to worry.

"They're on to us!" Trevor exclaimed. "Giru, get out of there!" Pan quickly ordered. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru flew away in a hurry.

Bulla quickly turned her Holo Caster off. "This is bad!" "We need to get moving! If the Syndicate Troopers found Giru, it's only a matter of time before they find us!" Jimmy said.

SpongeBob saw something in the distance and gulped. "Uh-oh!" The others turned to the sponge. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. "They found us!" SpongeBob pointed ahead. They turned and saw some Syndicate Troopers with wings flying their way.

Gokin growled. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through!" He was about ready to pull out his Power Pole, but he stopped when Piccolo placed a hand in front of him. "Master Piccolo?"

The rest of the team looked and saw that Piccolo and even Hercule were giving the approaching Troopers a serious glare. "Leave these pipsqueaks to us, kids. You need to get away from here." Hercule told the shocked kids.

"Gramps!?" Pan couldn't believe her ears.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can. This should give you enough time to come up with a plan to stop Tao." Piccolo said.

Gokin didn't want to leave his grandfather and his mentor behind. "Granddad, Master Piccolo, no! We can't leave you here! They'll take you guys too!"

"Don't argue with us, Gokin! I'm not gonna let those guys take you or Pan away the same way they took Videl away!" Hercule said sternly.

"But..." Gokin looked really sad and worried.

Piccolo turned his head slightly. "Don't worry about us, Gokin, we'll be fine. Even if we do get captured by these little gremlins, I know that you'll pull through and save everyone." The Namekian gave the Saiyan a gentle assuring smile. "I believe in you, Gokin. Your grandfather believes in you. Even Shenron believes in you. If anyone can stop the Syndicate, it's you and your team."

Gokin looked ready to cry as he looked at both Hercule and Piccolo. In his heart, he knew that they had faith in him, but it hurts him on the inside to leave his mentor and grandfather behind. Right now though...there wasn't much of a choice.

He got one of his Poke Balls out. "Serena, Trevor! Get Altaria and Aerodactyl out! We need to get out of here!" The rest of team were surprised by this.

"But what about your granddad and Mr. Piccolo?" SpongeBob timidly asked.

"They're buying us time for us to escape, we can't waste time standing here!" Gokin brought out his Charizard. Serena and Trevor looked at each other, but they decided to do what Gokin said. They brought out Altaria and Aerodactyl.

Without another word, the team took off to the sky. Gokin, Pan, Bulla, Nim, Uub, and Danny flew on their own. Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob rode on Charizard. Serena and Shauna were on Altaria's back. Trevor and Tierno rode with Aerodactyl.

Piccolo and Hercule smiled at the retreating team. "Pan, Gokin? Good luck. Gramps loves you both so much." Hercule couldn't help but say to himself.

"You sure you want to stay behind? There's a good chance they could catch us." Piccolo warned.

"I've gotta do what I can to protect my grandkids. These punks are gonna get a taste of the Champ's power." Hercule declared. "Besides, at least this way I'll see my sweet Videl again."

Piccolo smiled. "You're a good man, Hercule. A bit cocky for your own good, but a good man." He looked ahead again and got into a fighting stance. "Here they come, get ready!"

"Right!" Hercule got in his own stance. The two of them stood there and waited for the Syndicate Troopers that got closer and closer.

As he was flying off with his team, tears were flying off Gokin's face. He wiped them away with his sleeve, but more just kept on coming.

* * *

Things in Amity Park and Bikini Bottom were pretty bad, but it looks like things are even worse in West City! Now that Tao has Pokemon and fighters like Goku and Vegeta in his clutches, what can Gokin and his friends do to save them!? They'll need to think fast and come up with a plan to stop Tao on the next Dragon Ball X: Unite!


	8. We Are Team Z

Last time on Dragon Ball X: Unite, after receiving a call from his home world, Gokin took the others back to West City. When they got there, Piccolo arrived and took them to a safe place to hide from the Syndicate Troopers. Gokin reunited with his grandfather Hercule as well as his team of new Z-Fighters. Once at the hiding spot, they were told that Tao has been capturing Pokemon and martial artists to steal energy for the Syndicate's Doomsday Machine...and some that were captured were Goku and his friends. Using Giru to figure where Tao was located, the team discovered that he and his Trooper army have set base in some old abandoned base. They couldn't talk about it any further because some flying Syndicate Troopers managed to find them. Piccolo and Hercule stayed behind to deal with the Troopers so Gokin and his team could escape. Now Gokin and the others must find a safe place to plan their attack against Mercenary Tao...otherwise all of West City will be doomed!

**We Are Team Z**

* * *

After a few minutes of flying away from the island and the Syndicate Troopers, Gokin and his friends found themselves flying over a town near the sea. The town looked familiar to Gokin, Pan, Nim, Bulla, and Uub.

From his spot on Charizard's back, SpongeBob looked down at the town with a smile. "Ooh, look at all the boats. Some of them remind me of when I took my driving test in Mrs. Puff's Boating School...or at least one of the many times I took the test." He laughed sheepishly at the memory.

"There doesn't seem to be any Syndicate Troopers in town, and I'm assuming that the villagers are hiding safely in their homes." Jimmy mentioned.

Trevor was on his Aerodactyl's back. He raised a confused eyebrow. "Strange, this place looks like the best place to find some Water-Type Pokemon. How come there aren't any of Tao's Syndicate Troopers here?"

"That's because those strange creatures already got all the Water-Type Pokemon here." Someone ahead of them spoke up.

When they looked ahead of them, they were greeted by a boy with short blonde hair. With the boy was a seagull and Giru. Danny was kinda surprised to see that the boy was flying in front of them. "Wow, does everyone in this world know how to fly? Who is that anyway?"

Pan smiled in relief and flew a littler closer to the boy. "Colm! You're okay!" The boy, Colm, smiled back at Pan. "Everyone in town's safe as well. We managed to stay safe in either our homes or in the boats. Once Gull and I saw Giru flying over, we caught up to him and he said he was going to meet up with you lot. So I decided to meet up with you as well."

Nim flew over a little. "It's good to see you again, Colm. Although I wish the situation wasn't so dire." He sounded a little upset when he said that.

While no one was looking, Cosmo raised his wand up. Wanda was able to stop him. "Cosmo, don't. Remember, we lost most of our powers because of the Syndicate. Besides...ours is the one wearing a silly pink hat." She whispered to Cosmo.

Colm looked serious himself. "Come with me, all of you. I know somewhere we can talk privately." He smile a little when he looked at the three Pokemon they have out. "And I think those three need to take a break from flying." They looked over at Charizard, Altaria, and Aerodactyl. They looked like they were struggling a bit to keep their wings flapping. In fact, even Aerodactyl was panting a little.

"Oh, sorry, Altaria." Serena gently rubbed her Pokemon's head as an apology. Altaria gave off an assuring coo.

Uub smiled at Colm. "Lead the way." They followed Colm to a different location so they could talk.

* * *

Colm took the team into an old boat, the last place any of the Syndicate Troopers or even any members of the Syndicate would ever think to look. Once there, the team caught Colm and Giru up on what's been going on, not just to West City, but to Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, Retroville, and Dimmsdale. Of course, not before introducing Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob to them first.

"Doomsday Machine?!" Colm was quite shocked to hear about the device. Gokin was looking out the window up at the sky. He couldn't stop thinking about his family and their friends...or even having to leave his mentor and his granddad behind earlier.

Uub gave a serious nod. "That's what Gokin and his four new friends told us."

"I forgot to ask this guys." SpongeBob raised his hand. "I know they might do something evil with the machine, but what kind of level of evil can this device do once it's complete?"

Giru was on Pan's lap, trembling in fear. "Giru don't wanna know!" Pan gently patted Giru's head to comfort him. "None of us want to wait to find out, Little G." Tierno told Giru.

"All we know is that it's something evil and needs to be stopped." Danny said seriously. Trevor looked pretty worried. "But how? Mercenary Tao's got a lot of Pokemon and even some of the strongest martial artists." "And even the Turtle Hermit himself." Serena added.

Bulla looked pretty upset herself. "We could really use Dad's help right about now." "But he's been taken by those creepy little guys." Shauna looked down in sadness. "Without guys like Goku around, it might be impossible to save the world from Tao."

"No, Shauna." Everyone turned their heads to Gokin. The male Saiyan was still looking out the window with his back turned to his friends. "It's never impossible to be a hero." When he finally turned around, everyone else saw the serious and determined look on his face. "Listen, guys. This isn't the first time our world has faced a crisis like this, and whenever we're in a situation like this, Grandpa and his team of fighters was always there to save us. Right now, they're the ones that need saving. Grandpa, Dad, Master Piccolo, they've been trying to train us so we can be the kind of heroes our world..." He closed his eyes for a bit and shook his head. "...no, the entire universe needs. Now's our chance to step up and be the kind of heroes that Grandpa Goku believes we can be!"

As Gokin continued his speech, he turned his head to give Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny a friendly smile. "My time with these four have taught me that I can't keep relying on my family to save even a single planet." He turned his smile over to the four friends he made in Kalos. "My time with you guys in the Kalos Region taught me that lesson too." He gave his whole team a friendly smirk. "In times like this, we'd have to take fate into our own hands. It's time to show the universe that the next generation of Z-Fighters is here to protect it from enemies like Mercenary Tao and the Syndicate!" Gokin walked over and held his hand in the middle. "Who's with me?"

There was a few seconds of silence, everyone else just stared at Gokin...Finally, Pan smiled and place her hand on top of Gokin's. "I'm in. Leader or not, you're still my little brother, Gokin." She gave him a teasing smirk. "What kind of big sister would I be if I'm not around to save your tail from trouble?" Rather than being annoyed, Gokin gave Pan a silly grin.

"I'm not out of this either. If my best friend's gonna fight, I'm going in too!" Nim place his hand on top of Pan's.

Bulla smirked and place her hand in the middle. "You didn't really think I'd miss out on the chance to kick some butt, did you?"

Soon Uub, Serena, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and even Giru placed their hands in the middle as well. "We're in, Gokin." Uub told the leader.

Gokin smiled...but another hand was placed on top of the pile. Surprised and confused, everyone turned their heads and saw that Colm had a determined smile on his face. "Count me in."

Gokin smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you." He gladly told his friends.

Everybody smiled at each other. "Great...but, what do we do now?" SpongeBob suddenly asked. They all took their hands off the middle.

"Well we first need to know what kind of old base Tao's in." Serena said.

Bulla pulled out her Holo Caster again and pulled up an image of the base. She began to look at the image carefully. "Hmm...Well, from what I'm seeing, it looks like a base that used to belong to some army from a long time ago."

Jimmy walked over to look at the image himself. As he was looking, something in the image caught his eye. "Hey, there seems to be something on one of the broken towers of the base. Bulla, can you zoom in on the tower?" Bulla nodded and zoomed in close to the top of the broken tower. "There!" Jimmy pointed at what he saw earlier. Everyone looked at the image, and they saw a familiar looking logo on it. It kinda looked like a red ribbon with two white Rs on it.

"Hey, I think I remember seeing something like that before." Nim looked down at his belt. The same logo they were seeing on the image was also on Nim's belt buckle. "It matches the logo on my belt."

"What kind of symbol is that anyway?" Colm asked.

"It looks like some kind of red ribbon." Shauna answered.

"That's what both my dad and Aunt 18 said." Nim placed his hand on his chin, trying to remember. "I think they said that it was the symbol for an army known as...the Red Ribbon Army?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Red Ribbon Army?"

"I've heard Mom talk about that army before." Bulla turned her head to the others. "Apparently, it's some ruthless army that tried to take the Dragon Balls a long time ago. They'd hire just about anybody to make sure no one gets in the way."

Uub narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "I remember Goku telling me about something like this when we were training on the Lookout. It's more than likely that Mercenary Tao was hired by the Red Ribbon Army to kill Goku so they can find the Dragon Balls without him getting in the way."

"But Grandpa managed to defeat him and stop the Red Ribbon Army from using the Dragon Balls!" Pan said in realization.

"So that's what Tao was talking about earlier!" Gokin realized something important. "His pride as a ht man was crushed after he was defeated by Grandpa, so he changed into a cyborg and trained himself for many years just to get his revenge."

"Man, that guy sure knows how to hold a grudge." Tierno mentioned.

"That fiend! We've gotta get to that base and save Gokin's grandpa and his friends!" SpongeBob declared. He held up his trusty bubble wand.

"But how?" Timmy asked with a shrug.

"First, we do some training." Gokin answered. "We'll need to be ready for anything Tao throws at us when we get to his base."

"But, G-Meister, your grandpa and his friends are pretty strong and Tao's Troopers still managed to take them!" Trevor pointed out.

"Yeah, they did...but only when they were fighting alone." Gokin said. This confused the others. Still, Gokin turned his head to Majuub. "Uub, do you still remember the rocky area where we had our first ever spar against each other?"

"Well, sure. It's hard to forget that place. You and I fought each other with everything we got." Majuub answered. "Why?"

Gokin gave his friends a smirk. "Because that could be our temporary training ground. Guys, I've got a plan."

* * *

Gokin and his team left Colm's village behind. They flew off to the rocky area where Gokin and Majuub had their first real spar...it was also the same place where Goku first fought Vegeta a long time ago.

Once the team got to the area, they got right down to work with their training.

First off, Gokin was setting up some pads on the floor for Tierno's training. Tierno even got his Pokemon dance team of Crawdaunt, Roserade, Talonflame, and Hawlucha out. Gokin waited until Tierno and his Pokemon were ready. Once he saw his friend nod with a smirk, the Saiyan shot a small ki blast from his hand to signal them to start. The object of Tierno's training is to either avoid or blast the pads placed on the ground. Tierno dance his way over to Gokin slowly, avoiding the pads. Crawdaunt and Roserade were dancing through themselves, they were even blasting the pads away with moves like Bubble Beam and Magical Leaf. Gokin smiled and tossed some pad in the air to Talonflame. The Scorching Pokemon dance dashed with Quick Attack to avoid some of the pads, and got some good with a combination of Brave Bird and Flare Blitz. Hawlucha danced around both on the ground and the air, pulling off an impressive dancing combination of Acrobatics and High-Jump Kick. Once he and his Pokemon made it to the other side, Tierno finished off his dancing by giving his smirking Saiyan friend a high five.

Nim protected himself with a barrier. What was he blocking? Stars, both from Timmy's Star Shooter and a Swift attack from Shauna's Sylveon. Suddenly, while the stars were firing, Timmy quickly gave a wink to Cosmo and Wanda, the two of which winked back. With a poof, Timmy quickly changed into his hero form: Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder. Nim and Shauna didn't really expect that to happen. Timmy, or rather Cleft, charged in with a robot arm coming from his utility cleft and began to bash the barrier with it while Sylveon kept using Swift. With a shout, Nim launched his barrier at the attackers, pushing them back. Shauna returned Sylveon and brought out her Delphox. Timmy changed back and got his Freeze Glove, he shot ice in Nim's direction and Delphox used Mystical Fire. Nim created a clear orb of energy in front of him. It caught the two attacks, turning them into steam inside the ball. Nim wasn't done there, he tossed it on the ground, releasing the steam to create a smokescreen.

Trevor got his Tyrantrum to stomp around to attack something. That something...was his own Raichu, only the Electric-Type had glowing green eyes and dodged Tyrantrum's Dragon Claw attack as well as Poison Fang. Raichu quickly got Aerodactyl with a Thunderbolt attack before he could use Crunch. However, Raichu was knocked off his feet with Aurorus's Earthquake attack. Turns out, Danny was overshadowing Raichu, but the Earthquake attack forced the ghost boy out of the Pokemon. Danny was quickly caught by Aerodactyl, who began to dive down with his Sky Drop attack. Danny turned intangible just before Aerodactyl could finish the attack. The ghost boy turned visible again...only to be smacked by Raichu's combination of Quick Attack and Slam. Trevor's Aerodactyl, Florges, and Aurorus fired off their attacks of Ancient Power, Moonblast, and Frost Breath once Danny crashed to the floor. Danny got up and gasped once he saw the attacks coming his way. Thinking fast, he took a deep breath before he unleashed his Ghostly Wail to intercept the three attacks. Trevor braced himself, the Wail didn't just deflect the attacks, it actually knocked all five of Trevor's Pokemon away. Danny stopped his attack and panted in exhaustion. Trevor opened his eyes...just as a glowing ring formed around Danny and split in two, changing the ghost boy's look. Trevor saw that Danny was now a normal teen with black hair and blue eyes. Danny looked at his hands before he gave Trevor a sheepish smile.

Jimmy got out his Hyper-Cube and pulled some of his tools from inside the cube. He and Bulla were in the middle of making some new stuff for Giru. The little machine apparently thought it tickled and couldn't stop moving a little. Both Jimmy and Bulla looked at some blueprints Bulla made for Giru's design. After looking at it carefully, the two of them smiled and shook hands before getting back to work.

SpongeBob came charging at Serena's Chesnaught for a karate chop, but the Grass/Fighting-Type got his arms together to form his Spiky Shield attack. The needles poked the sponge and bounced him away a bit. Serena smirked just before she commanded her Pokemon to attack with a Body Slam attack. SpongeBob gasped once he saw the Spiny Armor Pokemon jump up high and got ready to slam against the sponge. Panicking, SpongeBob's eyes quickly moved around in different directions...that is until he spotted Nim forming another barrier around himself. Seeing this gave the sponge an idea. He got his bubble wand out and quickly blew a bubble around himself. His bubble shield protected him from Chesnaught's attack as well as bounced the Pokemon away, the bubble quickly popped after that. Serena was surprised, but she smiled and nodded. Both Pan and Colm were working together against Serena's Absol and Altaria. Along with flying lessons, Pan even taught Colm how to fight and defend himself. Both of the Pokemon moved in to attack, Absol aimed a Night Slash at Colm and Altaria fired a Dragon Pulse at Pan. Pan flew up to dodge the attack and Colm narrowly avoided the slash. Pan fired some ki blasts at Altaria and Colm tried to attack Absol with some swift punches and kicks.

Up in the air, both Gokin and Majuub were attacking each other with swift and fast punches and kicks. Below them, Gokin's Pokemon were doing their own training. Greninja threw multiple Water Shuriken attack at both Charizard and Marowak. Charizard flew around a bit before he smacked the water stars with both Wing Attack and Shadow Claw while Marowak deflected the stars with his Bone Rush. The Bone Keeper Pokemon used his Bonemerang attack and threw his trusty bone...but Greninja used his ninja reflexes to dodge the bone. Both Lucario and Heliolisk were in the middle of their own spar, with Lucario using his Close Combat and Heliolisk using his Return. Lucario and Heliolisk fired their Aura Sphere and Thunderbolt at each other just as Gokin and Majuub each fired off a Kamehameha Wave, even Charizard fired a Flamethrower, Greninja shot an Ice Beam, and Marowak fired off his Focus Blast. While all seven of the attack were unleashed, Gokin's sixth Pokemon, the legendary Xerneas, also joined in...only his horns gave off a very bright glow.

* * *

Gokin and his team were taking a breather after training for a good couple of hours. Though they were surprised, as well as confused, once they saw Danny in human form, the ghost boy explained that this is how he looks and that his ghost half was the result of an accident after seeing his parents' ghost portal from the inside. So, now they know about Danny Fenton as well as Danny Phantom.

Before Danny could talk about it further, Jimmy and Bulla walked over to the group with big smiles on their faces. "Gang, we've got a little surprise for you!" Bulla happily told the gang.

Shauna and SpongeBob beamed happily. "Ooh! I love surprises!" SpongeBob said. "So do I!" Shauna agreed. "What is it?"

Jimmy had his hands behind his back. "During training, Bulla and I worked together to give Giru quite an upgrade. Behold. We present to you..." Jimmy paused long enough for Giru to fly out from his spot behind the boy genius. "Giru 2.0!" Both Jimmy and Bulla proclaimed. "Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru floated proudly between Jimmy and Bulla.

The others got a good look at Giru, so far the only difference they saw on their metal friend was that he now has a big black Z on his chest. "Hmm...I don't know, guys. He still looks like the old Little G to me." Tierno raised an eyebrow.

Timmy crossed his arms. "I think you're starting to lose your touch, Neutron. I don't see anything 2.0 about him."

Jimmy just smirks. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order, Turner. Giru, activate Attack Mode!" Giru quickly changed from white to red. He also had two missiles on his shoulders and his hands were replaced with two spike balls. "Giru, Giru. Attack Mode activated! Giru locked and loaded." Giru fired his missiles at a nearby boulder, blasting them into a bunch of smaller rocks. Giru locked on the rocks, then he flew up and smashed them to pebbles with his spike ball hands.

The others were quite amazed by what Giru just did. "Impressive." Danny commented. "So Giru can now hold his own even more in a fight? That's pretty cool." Nim said.

Bulla smirked at them again. "Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet." She asked them something odd. "Can we get a volunteer to attack Giru?"

The others, minus Jimmy, gasped a little at the request. But, Colm raised his hand a little. "Uh...I'll do it."

"Thank you for volunteering, Colm." Jimmy calmly said. Giru floated down next to the boy genius. "Don't hold anything back, let him have it." Jimmy added.

"Okay...?" Still confused, Colm charged up energy for an attack he made up himself. "Sorry about this, Giru!" He spread his arms apart and seagull feathers made of pure blue energy formed around him. "**Seagull Feather Barrage!**" Thrusting his arms forward, Colm fired his energy feathers over at Giru.

Giru's eye locked on the attack. "Activating Defense Mode!" With a brief glow, Giru changed from red to blue, his weapons were gone and replaced with arm shields. When the arms are put together, the shield had the same Z on it as well. Giru raised his shield in front of him and was easily deflecting Colm's Seagull Feather Barrage.

Colm stopped his attack and was even more surprised like the others. "Not only can our little metal buddy attack with powerful weapons, he can even use a very sturdy shield to defend himself from any kind of attack." Bulla explained with a smile. Giru raised his arms in triumph just before he changed back to his normal form.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Majuub exclaimed.

"Way to go, Giru!" Pan walked over and gave her machine friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Giru had a blush on his face. "Giru, Giru, Giru."

Serena, while still amazed by Giru's upgrade, turned to Gokin. "Looks like things are going great for our group now that Giru's more capable of fighting, eh?"

Gokin smiled and nodded. "Sure is." His expression turned serious. "Okay, guys, that training we just went through should do the trick."

Trevor looked kinda worried. "Are you sure we're ready, G-Meister? Shouldn't we do just a little bit more training?"

"There's no time for that, Trevor. We have to stop Tao from stealing anymore energy from martial artists and Pokemon." Gokin said seriously.

SpongeBob happily agreed. "Yeah, we can do this! It's time to save the Pokemon and martial artists of West City from Tao and the rest of the Syndicate! We can win because we are..." The sponge stopped himself and had a confused look on his face. "Wait, what's our team name?"

"Oh, right. We still don't have a name for our team yet." Majuub remembered. "Yeah, it never really seemed that important at the time, did it?" Timmy asked. Tierno shook his head. "Sure didn't."

Shauna tilted her head a little. "So, what's the team gonna be called?"

Gokin smiled and closed his eyes. "I admit, I've been struggling with the team name ever since the Shadow Dragons were defeated. But, after my adventures with Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny, I've finally got the perfect name for our team." As the others turned to the Saiyan, Gokin opened his eyes to smile at his team. "From now on, we are...Team Z!"

Everyone else looked at each other, talked to themselves...finally, they all smiled and agreed on the team name. Even Cosmo and Wanda agreed to it.

Gokin smiled happily at his friends. "Okay, guys, huddle up. It's time to go over the plan." The members of the newly named Team Z huddled up and began to go over the plan to stop Mercenary Tao and save West City from the Syndicate.

* * *

At the old abandoned base of the Red Ribbon Army, a couple of Doomsday Troopers were guarding the entrance to keep anyone from breaking in.

All of a sudden, Giru landed in front of them and flailed around wildly. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" The Doomsday Troopers fired rays from their tridents at Giru, but the little machine quickly changed into his Defense Form and used his shield to protect himself from the attacks. The Troopers were so busy with Giru, they didn't even notice a pink beam that fired from a nearby bush. When one of them DID notice, it was too late. The beam hit both of them, and instead of destroy them...it just turned the two Troopers into chocolate.

Giru changed back to his normal form and turned to the bush. "Uub did amazing! Giru happy!" From behind the bush, Majuub stood up and smiled at the machine. "Couldn't have done it if you hadn't distracted them, Giru."

Giru flew over and landed on Majuub's shoulder just as he gave off a little whistle. "The coast is clear!" At the call, the other members of Team Z came out of their hiding spot and went over to Majuub and Giru.

"Now we get inside." Pan said. "But how do we do that? Tao could still have the place locked up tight." Nim asked.

"That's not gonna be a problem for us." Gokin turned to the Ghost Boy. "If we lock hands with each other, Danny can use his powers to turn us intangible and we can just phase us into the base."

Danny, now in his Ghost Form again, smirked. "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." "Then let's commence!" Jimmy proclaimed quietly. After that, the team locked hands with each other. Once everyone held on, Danny used his ghost powers to turn the whole team intangible. With help from Gokin, Pan, Bulla, Nim, Uub, and Colm, Danny was able to fly them right through the gate and into one of the areas of the base.

Once they were inside a dark room, Danny turned everyone visible once again. Once they were visible, Colm looked at his hands. "So, that's what it feels like to be a ghost."

Shauna shivered a bit. "It was kinda strange, but also pretty amazing." "Don't worry, Shauna. You get used to it after a while." Gokin assured her.

"Now where are we?" Serena asked, looking around.

Jimmy looked around the room they were in. It seemed to be full of a bunch of tools and blueprints. "Hmm...from the look of this place. I'd say this could be a room where they build some sort of artificial fighters, or Androids for short."

Bulla looked at one of the blueprints in the room. "It might also be the very room where Tao turned himself into a cyborg in the first place. Look at this." Everyone looked over the blueprint in Bulla's hands. True to her word, it included images of Tao before he became a cyborg and some parts for his cyborg body.

Nim took a closer look at the blueprints. "It looks old, but I can see some changes on it. They look like they've just been done recently..." He narrowed his eyes at some of the changes. "Strange, some of them haven't even been finished."

"I'd say that the new marks on these blueprints for Tao have just been made by Professor Calamitous." Jimmy said after taking a better look himself. "He must've visited this world just after getting the Syndicate together and made some improvements to Tao's cyborg body."

"So, how come some of these haven't even been finished yet?" Pan asked. Jimmy shrugged. "He was considered a man who could never finish anything when I first encountered him. When I met him again, he could finish his sentences, claiming he took some classes to help correct his flaw."

Serena looked over the blueprints again. "Well, judging by some of the changes, I'd say Professor Calamitous might be relapsing."

SpongeBob looked around the room. He saw some pods. Curiosity got the better of the sponge from Bikini Bottom, he walked over to the pods and looked into one of them. He gasped at what he saw inside. It looked like a tall person with a red/orange mohawk wearing a black undersuit with white armor. SpongeBob screamed and tumbled off the pod, he accidentally hit a button with his foot just before he hit the floor.

The others heard the scream and turned their heads to SpongeBob...just as the pod he was looking into began to open up. "SpongeBob! What have you done!?" Timmy snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! I just saw a person sleeping in the pod and it scared me!" SpongeBob quickly explained himself. The pod finally opened up completely. Everyone else braced themselves to fight. The figure inside opened his icy blue eyes and slowly got out of the pod. Shauna was kinda scared and hid behind Gokin. The person looked around him, he looked over at the kids who kept their guard up. Then, he turned to SpongeBob who was still on the spot where he fell. The person walked over to SpongeBob, the sponge was now trembling in fear.

Gokin and Uub were ready to jump in and protect their friend. However, to everyone's confusion...the person gently lifted SpongeBob back on his feet. "Are you hurt?" The person calmly asked the sponge.

At first, SpongeBob blinked a couple of times in confusion, but he smiled happily at the person in front of him. "Oh, I'm just fine. Thank you for asking."

The person smiled at SpongeBob. "You are welcome." The kids lowered their guard just as the person turned his head to them...mainly Nim. "Android 17 match confirmed."

"Android 17?" Timmy raised a confused eyebrow. "How...do you know my dad?" Nim asked. "Dad?" The person was confused, but he gave a gentle smile again. "I see, you're 17's son."

The team was still confused, but they couldn't question the man again. Why? "Hey! Who's in here?" Because someone else just entered the room. The team quickly turned to fight...however, instead of some more Syndicate Troopers, two different figures entered the room. Nim was quite surprised. "Dad? Aunt 18?" Indeed. The two that just entered the room were Nim's dad, Android 17, and his aunt, Android 18.

17 was pretty surprised, yet also relieved, to see his son again. "Nim? What are you doing here?" 18 looked and saw the person with the other kids. "I get it. It was you kids that woke up 16."

"16?" Team Z looked back over to the person, Android 16. "Yes. I am the newer model of an android that got destroyed a long time ago. I am Android 16.2" 16 kindly introduced himself.

"Wait, so this tall guy was made here by you two? How were you able to do so without Tao and the Syndicate knowing it?" Bulla asked the two androids. "We've been using this room to rebuild 16 long before Tao and his new friends took over the base." 18 answered the Saiyan Princess.

Nim's eyes widened in realization. "So that's what you and Aunt 18 do on Wednesday nights!" 17 nodded a bit. "We were waiting until the right time to reactivate 16. Actually, we were gonna do it today with the way things are right now. So, you kids kinda beat us to it." 17 turned his full attention to Nim again. "What are you even doing here anyway, son? I thought you and your friends found a safe place to hide."

Gokin stepped up to answer for his friend. "We came here to try and stop Tao's plan to steal martial artist energy and Pokemon energy."

Gokin explained to the three androids what he's been doing so far with Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob. "Sounds like you've been through a lot." 18 commented after the explanation.

Gokin nodded seriously. "We have, and we're still not done yet." "That's right. We still need to find Tao and stop him from stealing anymore energy from this world for their Doomsday Machine." Jimmy added.

"Only problem is we have no idea where Tao is in this base." Colm mentioned. "Yeah, we don't even know where to find the martial artists and Pokemon he's kidnapped." Majuub added with a shrug.

Now it was 17's turn to smirk a cool smirk. "Well, I guess it's a good thing 18 and I spend some time around this old base to rebuild 16, isn't it?"

The team turned their heads to the two androids. "Wait! You mean you might know where Tao is hiding?" Timmy asked.

18 nodded. "If Tao's stealing energy for this team of his, then there's only one place in this base best suited for energy stealing...The central control unit." Now it was 18's turn to smirk. "You kids just made things a whole lot easier for me and 17 since you woke 16 up. Now we can shut this base down completely without feeling any guilt."

The team just looked at each other in confusion. "So...you're able to easily shut the whole thing down?" Danny asked. "Sure do. Follow us." 17 said. He and 18 took the lead. Gokin, the rest of Team Z, and even 16 were quick to follow them.

* * *

In the biggest area in the entire old Red Ribbon Army base, there were several glowing pods all over the walls with either martial artists or Pokemon in the pods. The pods also had some tubes, connecting them to an even bigger pod, extracting the energy from those trapped to feed the Syndicate's Doomsday Machine. There was also a computer, showing how much more energy is needed from West City.

In the middle of the huge room, Mercenary Tao looked at the many, many, many pods with a smirk. "Yes, that's it. Just a little bit more to go, and the Syndicate will be one step closer to finishing the Doomsday Machine. Finally, my dream of having my revenge is finally close at hand! Nothing could possibly ruin this beautiful moment for me!"

Just after the cyborg mercenary said that, everything around him just shut off completely. The absorbing pods, the computer, everything! "What? What's the meaning of this!? We couldn't have blown a fuse, I made triple sure we had enough power left in this old base to last for decades!" The more Tao went on, the angrier he got. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! "Someone must've shut the power down, but who!? I'll find that pest and kill him myself!"

Just then, an empty wall behind him blew off. Tao quickly spun on his feet, only to come face-to-face with Gokin and his friends. "You won't have to look far, Tao. We saved you the trouble of looking, and came right to you, tin can." Bulla gave the cyborg member of the Syndicate a smirk that's similar to Vegeta's smirk.

Tao was a bit surprised. "What? You brats?" He was talking about Gokin, Danny, SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy. He and the other Syndicate members were informed about what happened in Amity Park and Bikini Bottom. Tao turned his eyes to Androids 16, 17, and 18, and it became clear to him once he saw the Red Ribbon logo on 16's armor. "Now I know how you shut this base down. You enlisted the help of Dr. Gero's traitorous androids, didn't you?"

"So what if we did?" Danny asked back. "Next time you try something like this, make sure you do it in a place that no one in this world is familiar with." 18 told Tao.

Gokin stepped up a bit to confront Tao. "This has gone on long enough, Tao! It's time to save West City from you and this Doomsday Machine you and the rest of the Syndicate are charging!"

Tao calmly glared at the Saiyan in front of him. "You foolish child. I'm so close to having my revenge, do you really think I'll give up that easily?" "The whole base has been shut down, so you can't extract anymore energy from these martial artists and the Pokemon!" Gokin argued. Tao calmly chuckled. "You really think that by just shutting down the base here in this world will stop the Syndicate from charging up the Doomsday Machine? I don't think so." Tao slowly turned his back away as he continued. "You see, my boy, even if you shut down this base, you still have a couple of more worlds to save from the Syndicate. Both Dimmsdale and Retroville are under our control, leaving the Syndicate free to collect more energy for the Doomsday Machine."

Gokin narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll just have to go there and stop them!" "I expected you to say something like that, you are indeed Goku's grandson." Tao turned his head to the team. "Where are our families, Tao? Tell us!" Pan demanded. "Look around, little girl." Tao waved his hand to the many pods in the room. "You can find members of your families hidden in these pods. "However..." Tao snapped his fingers. In front of him came a bunch of new Syndicate Troopers, all of them looked like mutant martial artists, and they came in different colors. "It's not like I'm just gonna let you free anyone here."

Timmy looked at the new Troopers and grinned. "Cool!" Nim, Danny, and Serena gave him annoyed looks, so he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, oh crud." SpongeBob gulped in fear. "What are those Troopers called?"

"Why these just happen to be the newest line of Syndicate Troopers ever created by Plankton, Calamitous, and even myself. And since they're designed to fight like the finest martial artists in the universe, I've decided to call them the Syndicate Fighters." Tao answered with a smirk. Then he turned his attention to Gokin. "You and your little friends may have gotten lucky with both Vlad and Plankton, but it won't be the same around here. I'm going to see to it that your journey to save your worlds comes to an end."

Gokin still looked serious. He didn't even take his eyes off of Tao as he got his Power Pole out. "It's not just me, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny fighting this time, Mercenary Tao. Now you have to deal with all of us. Prepare to face Team Z!" The Team Z leader declared and got into a fighting stance.

Tao just chuckled a bit. "Team Z, eh? Very well then. I'd like to see how your entire team fight against my Syndicate Fighters. So, show me how powerful your team can be...Gokin."

"Believe me, I will." Gokin turned his eyes to the only other two Saiyans with him. "Pan, Bulla! Let's go Super Saiyan!" Both Saiyan girls nodded. "Right!" With a shout, Gokin, Pan, and Bulla powered up to their Super Saiyan forms.

"Get them!" Tao ordered the Syndicate Fighters. They snarled and charged at Team Z and the androids. "Let's go!" Gokin declared. Team Z and the androids shouted and charged right back at the Syndicate Fighters.

* * *

They've made it to base and are now ready to fight Mercenary Tao and his Syndicate Fighters to save the martial artists, the Pokemon, and all of West City from the Syndicate! Will the newly named Team Z be able to win, even with the androids on their side? Will Tao come out on top for the Syndicate? How much more energy does the Syndicate need for their Doomsday Machine!? The epic fight for West City is set to begin next time on Dragon Ball X: Unite!


End file.
